


Falling in Love

by Age200



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A little angst, Diana is always horny and gay, Drunk Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Millionaire, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Luna Nova (Little Witch Academia), Pregnancy, Sexual Frustration, Some feels, Trans Female Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Useless Lesbians, fluff if you squint, intern AU no one asked for, no magic, probably some smut PROBABLY, pure lesbian torture, slowburn but also not really, so much sexual tension it's actually insane, they're 21 to 23 ish, this fic writes itself, this got out of hand, trans akko, will add tags as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Age200/pseuds/Age200
Summary: After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s  lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla  with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 50
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys 🥰  
> My first story . Inspired by a lot of romantic novels and books. Nanny Diana and Boss Akko *HOT* Btw Trans Akko 😏Hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know it. Stay safe ya’all :)

Akko Kagari home was amazing. Ten thousand square feet, maybe fifteen thousand—though it was hard to judge something that massive when Diana was used to living in three hundred square feet.

The woman herself left her awestruck. As gorgeous as a movie star, with rangy muscles that made her mouth water, just looking at her was enough to make her lose her words right in the middle of a sentence. She is 24 years same she was—and she made woman her own age seem like girls .

When she had approached her at the grand opening of Kagari Montgomery’s media headquarters in England , she’d actually started to tremble. It had seemed like a pivotal moment that would change her life forever, when a gorgeous, charming billionaire wanted to talk to her. She’d fantasized that the sparks flying everywhere weren’t just in her imagination. “Diana ,” she could almost hear her saying in her, sexy voice, “let me whisk you away to my private lair for champagne and caviar.”

Only to have her fantasies blown sky-high when she had asked her to interview as a nanny for her Four -year-old daughter.

Diana was still laughing at herself; obviously, she’d been the only one feeling any sparks. But that didn’t make her any less mouthwatering, even in jeans. Especially in jeans.

Her stomach did backflips as she sat across from her in her living room, but she had her crazy attraction under control.

Sort of.

“Miss Cavendish,” Akko said.

Oh, that voice… It was enough to make a girl spin out into fantasy again.

“Please, call me Diana.”

Only her best friends called her Diana. Akko and Amanda were two of the Kagaris , five billionaires who had taken the world by storm with their business prowess in many different fields. She knew a little about Akko’s past. Like Amanda and the other Kagari’s, she hadn’t been born into money. She knew what it was to be poor, and she admired them all for what they’d accomplished.

Amanda had given a glowing recommendation to Akko. Though technically she wasn’t her boss, since she owned the whole company, Amanda had been really sweet to her since she’d landed the job when she was eighteen. She’d worked there part time ever since she’d aged out of foster care, scraping together every dime to go to college. Amanda had helped there too, with company-sponsored scholarships, something for which she could never thank her enough. She said she reminded her of her kid sister,, who was close to Diana’s age.

Not that she wanted Akko to think of her as a little sister. She already had a big brother, even if she hadn’t seen him in years. Thinking of him made her chest hurt, so she pushed away the memories as she focused on what Akko was saying.

“Amanda told me that in addition to working at her store, you also take care of kids.”

Nodding, she said, “I graduated from Luna nova last May with a degree in child development. I’d like to be a teacher someday, but right now, I want the one-on-one, full-time experience.” She didn’t add that she also needed to beef up her cash reserves after using everything for college, even with the scholarships.

She looked at her with a penetrating gaze, seeming to weigh her every word, figuring out how it fit into the whole picture. She wondered if that was part of the reason she was hugely rich and successful—because she took note of everything.

Sitting in a big leather chair next to her, Akko shifted her legs a little wider. “That’s very commendable, getting your education while you’re working. So tell me more about how you envision teaching my daughter .”

Swallowing hard at the ridiculously sexy picture She made, Diana settled into the buttery smooth leather of the sofa. With an intricate pattern of vibrant colors, the carpet was so thick it tempted her to take off her shoes and sink her toes into the plush pile. She couldn’t imagine living in a place like this. Just walking from the front door to the living room had seemed like a mile across polished hardwood floors, past paintings and artwork that probably cost a fortune. But live here she would, if she got the job taking care of Layla.

Her smile grew bigger with the memory of the day she’d played with Akko’s daughter at the youth center Amanda was building in England. “I like to play in the sandbox rather than sticking kids in front of the TV to let their little minds get warped by cartoons. Not that there’s anything wrong with cartoons,” she clarified. “As long as they’re the cherry on top of the sundae, rather than the entire meal.”

“I agree,” Akko said with a nod. “Children should be outdoors, enjoying nature, playing with insects, and chasing frogs.”

As a kid, she’d lived in an apartment—lots of different apartments—and the only insects she could have played with were cockroaches. The only frogs she’d seen were in stagnant pools of water left behind in abandoned lots. When she wasn’t in school, she’d spent her time buried in the pages of books.

“I like the zoo,” she continued, hoping she was saying the right things. The problem was that she smelled so good, like clean, hot female. It was messing big-time with her concentration. “And you’ve got a Park almost in your backyard.” Her huge home was nestled in the trees overlooking the lake. Footpaths probably led up into the hills right from the back door. “Is that why you chose to live in England —because it’s so much prettier than Japan ?”

“After I had my new factory located here, I figured it was easier to build our home nearby.”

She was so matter-of-fact. Did she ever chase butterflies with her daughter ? She hoped she did.

To prep her for this interview, Amanda had told her that Akko was a brilliant high-tech robotics manufacturer—and a bookworm. Crossing the mile-long foyer, she’d caught a brief glimpse of a library jammed with books. If she got the job, she’d love to spend as much of her free time there as possible. Evidently, Akko had put herself through college with scholarships and hard work, blowing through in three years instead of four. Her ideas and inventions were so groundbreaking that her professors had told her to forget earning a PhD and move right into industry instead, so she had started her company, Trebotics International, when she was about her age.

Though she admired her for her smarts and her success, she didn’t know anything about her as a mother . Or as a woman . But Amanda had said was the best mom any kid could ever have. She had also mentioned that Layla’s mom had dropped out of the picture early and rarely saw her daughter.

How had that affected Akko and Layla?

“One of Layla’s previous nannies had a boyfriend she constantly talked with on the phone when she should have been paying attention to my daughter . Will that be a problem for you?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend, or unlimited texting and minutes on my cell phone.” She couldn’t afford a smartphone, and she’d signed up for the cheapest service plan she could get and plus she was not into boys. “So you definitely won’t find me distracted by my phone.”

“I’m glad to hear that. How many children do you currently babysit?”

Interesting that she wanted to know more about her actual experience with children rather than what she’d taken in school, but she knew that book smarts weren’t always the same as hands-on learning. “Six, but only part time for each. One is my best friend’s little boy. She’s a single mom, and I help out with her son.“I also work for four women who aren’t working moms, taking care of their kids when they’ve got errands or appointments. I wouldn’t be leaving them in the lurch if I came to work for you.” She didn’t want her to think she’d dump her if a better opportunity came along. “I’ve got friends who would love to work for them. I’d just have to make arrangements.” It would be difficult leaving the kids, but she needed the full-time job. Both Amanda and the moms understood that, though it was harder for the kids to accept. “They all said they’d give you references.”

“I’d like to speak with them.”

She fished in her bag for the list. “Here you go.” Their hands brushed, and she went warm all over.

As she looked over the names, numbers, and addresses, she noted that she had sun lines at her eyes, and she wondered if she swam with Layla in the huge pool she’d seen through the French doors. Or maybe they spent time in the playground out back, with its swings, slides, monkey bars, and huge sandbox.

She was rich. she could give her daughter anything that was for sale. But she hoped she gave her daughter time too.

Looking back up at her, she asked, “How long have you been babysitting?”

“Since I was sixteen.” Not counting the foster homes where she’d taken care of the younger kids.

“And you’re twenty-four now?” She frowned slightly as she said her age, but before she became worried, she said, “Eight years is good experience.”

She smiled, then dove in with her own question. “What would my duties be?”

“You would get Layla up in the morning, take her to school. She started kindergarten this year, and she’s attending a private school in Luna Nova Valley.”

That was twenty-five minutes away. She thought about the morning commute traffic and how brutal it was as more companies moved into Luna Nova Valley .

As if she could see the thought bubble over her head, she said, “My driver Jasminka would drive you when you take Layla out.” Akko Kagari and her daughter lived a life she’d seen only on TV, with private drivers and mansions. “You would also be responsible for her nutrition. I have a cook, but I’d want you to make sure she’s eating healthy.”

Nutrition had been part of her education. “No treats?”  
She smiled for the first time. And she stopped breathing.

Literally stopped.

No one should be allowed that much gorgeousness. She would see that smile in her dreams.

“Treats were my favorite thing as a kid. Probably because I didn’t get many.” She said it with a laugh, but she wasn’t sure she bought the way she tried to play off Her difficult childhood with a smile. Diana hadn’t grown up with much either—and she’d also learned how to smile through it. “In any case,” she continued, “treats are fine every now and then, but I don’t want her gorging on candy and soda.” With that, she went on with her duties. “She is only in school in the morning, so I would want you to devise lesson plans for the afternoon. Trips to the zoo and other activities that teach her would be great. She is learning to swim, and I’d want you to continue, as long as she’s got her water wings on.”

A commotion in the hall drowned out the rest of Akko’s list—a young voice, the stomp of running feet. For a little girl, Layla Katsugi made big noise, which she loved.

She flew around the corner, sliding on the hardwood floor until her toes hit the rug. “Mommy, Mommy, you gotta see!” A moment later, she saw Diana. “I know you.”

“We met a month ago at the house your Mommy was building with her friends.”

Layla had a mop of hair as dark as her Mother’s and cheeks that hadn’t lost their baby roundness yet. The most beautiful thing was her eyes. Crimson red eyes like Akko’s. She ran around the coffee table and flung herself at her on the sofa, grabbing her hand. “You gotta see too.”

“Layla ,” Akko interrupted. “We’re in a meeting.”

A harried older woman appeared in the doorway, wisps of hair flying out of a bun that had probably been neat that morning. This must be the temp Akko said she had brought in while she was searching for a full-time nanny. “Mrs.Kagari, I’m sorry. Layla , come here.” Her voice was more tired than annoyed.

But Layla was too excited to listen. Diana plucked her up and set her on her lap, a wriggling bundle of boundless energy. She was adorable. She wanted to spend her days with someone so happy and sweet, take her to the zoo, chase butterflies, teach her the names of birds.

“You know”—she gave Layla the biggest smile—“it’s nice to let people finish what they’re saying. So as soon as your Mom’s done talking, then you can show us whatever you want”.

“It’s my new Lego set Lotte gave me!” She couldn’t stop bouncing. Diana remembered Lotte from the day at the youth home, a sweet young girl—a sister of one of the other Kagari’s, maybe?

“All righty then. We’ll finish up, then you can show us your Lego.” She gave Layla a solemn look. “I’m a Lego master, by the way.”

“Cool, me too!” She nodded vigorously, her curls bouncing. Then she stopped and bit her lip, and she was struck by how much of a mini-Akko she was. “I forgot your name.”

“It’s Diana.”

She beamed at her. Yup, the kid version of her mom’s smile. “I like your name.” With that, she hopped off her lap.

When Diana turned back to Akko, she was staring at her with her head cocked slightly. “A Lego master?” She shook her head. “Even I have a hard time putting some of them together.”

“I doubt that,” she said, which made her smile again. Oh, that smile. It got under her skin, made her hum inside. Everywhere inside. “You were saying? About my duties?”

“We’ve pretty much covered it.” She began to list the things she’d get out of the deal. “You’d have your own suite next to Layla’s . You could eat meals with us, but you’d be free to raid the kitchen. Sunday would be your day off. If you wanted to make prior arrangements to go out in the evening for a date or whatever, that would be fine. I try to be home in the evenings and on weekends for Layla.”

“Like I said, I don’t have a boyfriend, but I get together with my Friends sometimes in the evenings.”

She nodded, then said, “The salary is twelve hundred a week, plus medical insurance.”

She barely managed to keep her chin from hitting her knees. “A week?” She couldn’t believe it. It rivaled what she made in a month. Plus benefits.

“Considering that you would be on duty almost twenty-four hours a day, six days a week, it’s reasonable.”

“Reasonable?” She was afraid she sounded like an airhead repeating everything she said, but her offer was beyond anything she’d dreamed of. “I mean, yes, it’s totally reasonable.”

Especially considering all she had to do was look after an adorable little girl and live in a fabulous mansion with her own suite. And she could have all the sizzling-hot fantasies she wanted about Akko, whose bedroom would undoubtedly be just down the hall. Completely secret fantasies, locked in a compartment inside her brain that she’d wait to open until she was alone.

If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was compartmentalize. She’d spent six years in the foster care system after her mom died, so Diana was a master at living a rich fantasy life without confusing it with reality. Everyone deserved a dream world. In fact, it was healthy—as long as you knew the difference between fantasy and reality, and Diana always had.

She knew what it was like to have things ripped away from you at a moment’s notice, when you thought a foster family cared about you only to realize it was the money they received that meant the most, or their real daughter hated your guts so you had to go. And she knew about other things that still gave her nightmares sometimes—foster fathers and brothers who didn’t care about the personal boundaries of the new foster girl.

So, yes, she definitely kept her dreams uncontaminated by reality. And this job was far better than anything she could have dreamed up on her own. If she got it, she would owe Amanda for recommending her, more than she could ever repay.

“I’ll check your references tonight.” She tapped the list she’d given her. “But after what Amanda said, it all looks good. I’ll give you a call tomorrow.”

Please, she silently prayed as she grabbed her bag, hire me and make this dream real. “I really like Layla. she’s a great kid.”

“I’m lucky to have her.” Love filled Akko’s voice when she talked about her daughter . “And she obviously likes you. I hope you have time to see her latest Lego masterpiece before you go.”

“Of course.”

They stood at the same time, suddenly close beside each other at the edge of the coffee table. For the briefest of moments, she let her eyelids drift shut as her senses drank her in—that fresh rain scent, the heat radiating off her body, the gentle wash of her breath across her hair.

Layla was so cute, and the setup was amazing. But Akko? Well, she was the cherry on top of her sundae.

And if she got this job, she would make sure nothing screwed it up


	2. Part 1  Dinner Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of a family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bc I'am home and doing nothing i gonna upload more chapter :)  
> My brain already want to see AkkoxDiana somewhere eles...I CANT WAIT  
> HAHAHA i sepreated the Chapter in 3 parts. Pls comment below how you liked the stroy  
> Thank youuu :C

“You sure you don’t mind me hijacking her from your store?” Akko asked Amanda’s over the phone. “It’s a great opportunity for Diana .”Diana had a lilting quality in Amanda’s voice. But she’d told Akko to call her Diana.“ She’s always been more interested in child care than moving up the ladder at Top-Notch,” Amanda continued. “She worked her butt off getting through college. The scholarships I sponsor are open to all my employees worldwide, but every year, Diana aced the essay submission and earned the scholarship.”  
“She told me she graduated last May.” “With honors.”She hadn’t told her that. In fact, she’d almost downplayed her degree, maybe because she understood that a degree was worth a heck of a lot more with practical experience to back it up. In that, they were alike. She had graduated and jumped in feet first. And Diana had had eight years of experience working with kids while she was going to school. She’d be a huge asset for Layla , with both her experience and her education. There was so much to admire about her. For her peace of mind, there might actually be too much to admire.“It’s a win-win, Akko. You’re going to love her.” Her sister didn’t mean it in the sexual sense, but Akko couldn’t stop remembering the vision she’d made sitting on her sofa, the end-of-day autumn sun setting her golden hair on fire. She had wanted to—Damn it, she had to stop thinking about what she wanted. She would be here for her daughter .“Layla already loves her,” Akko told Amanda . “All she had to do was admire her latest Lego creation and she was putty in her hands. ”Diana had handled her daughter’s interruption brilliantly, teaching Diana a lesson without getting angry or annoyed. Considering that the women Diana babysat for couldn’t say enough good things about her, Akko knew she had to have her.For Layla , of course.“The kid takes after her , always coming up with new inventions.” Amanda’s tone was laced with affection. As godmother , each and every Kagari adored Layla . “And Diana has more patience than a saint,” Amanda added, “which will help when taking care of a 4-year-old girl with boundless energy.” “My only concern is that she’s so young.” That was a lie. She was also concerned about how boundlessly tempting she was.  
Akko was always in control of her emotions where women were concerned, especially after what had happened with Layla’s mom. Yet Diana kept sneaking under her defenses, entering her thoughts far too often. She had to put a stop to it. For God’s sake about to become her boss. We were already out there trying to make our mark at twenty-four,” Amanda pointed out, “but she’s still hands-off to you.”Humor laced Amanda’s warning, but Akko guts jumped like a guilty girl facing the witness stand. “Of course. She’s Lotte age.” To all the Kagari’s , Lotte was still the kid sister they needed to look out for.“And Diana had a pretty rough go of it too.”  
As a foster kid, she’d been alone in the world. At least she had the Kagari’s . And if Amanda suspected Akko was imagining anything unprofessional with Diana …  
“I won’t screw this up with her,” Akko said, as much to remind herself as to reassure her sister. “I’ve been through so many nannies that I’m not sure where else I’d look if things didn’t work out this time.”Akko had caught the last nanny screeching at Layla for spilling a glass of milk. It had been all she could do not to throw her bodily out of her house. She has experienced enough of that crap when she was a kid and didn’t put up with anyone treating Layla that way. Ever. She had handled that problem immediately. Which meant that she and Layla had been going through nannies at the rate of two or more a year. Yes, Akko was picky where her daughter was concerned, but half the problem was Layla’s mother. She flew in and out of Layla’s life like a firefly, lighting her up, then letting her down. Akko still hadn’t figured out how to best deal with her—and the way she always let Layla down made Akko feel like she was letting her kid down too. Maybe a young, enthusiastic nanny would help counter her ex bad influence.“Then take her,” Amanda said. “She wants this.” Ah hell, why did her sister have to use those words, forcing Akko to battle images of Diana on her bed, her hair fanned out across her pillows, her skin creamy…She jammed her brain the way a copier chews up a scrap of paper, crumpled the fantasy, and threw it in her mental trash bin.No more fantasies. She needed Diana for Layla .  
Every other need had to go.“I’m offering her the job.”“Then you can finally relax. Because she’ll be the best nanny you’ve ever had, guaranteed.”  
Akko already knew that. It was her need to put this crazy attraction behind bars that had her on edge.  
* * *  
Diana heart missed a couple of beats when she read the caller ID on her phone. It was only nine p.m., but she had an early shift at the store in the morning, and she was already beneath the sheets. She slept on a Murphy bed that came out of the wall. It was the only way to get a sofa and a bed into her small studio apartment at the same time.“Hello?” She couldn’t keep the breathlessness out of her voice. “Diana , it’s Akko. You’ve got the job, if you want it.” “Thank you.” She tried to sound cool and calm even though she was about to burst with joy. “I’ll do my best for you and Layla .” She was entrusting her daughter to her. “I’ll treat her like she’s my own.” “The ladies you work for had wonderful things to say about you.” She snuggled deeper under the covers, ignoring the spring poking her back, and in the dark her voice was smooth, deep, and soft, as if she were whispering naughty things. She’d had two lovers, so she wasn’t totally inexperienced, but no one had made her feel the things Akko did, even with a few simple words that weren’t the slightest bit sexy.“Their kids adore you,” she continued. “You’re never late, and you’re always willing to stay longer if they need you.” She paused, letting her take in the glowing praise. “Not one of them had a single complaint.”The compliments warmed her. She’d taken care of some of the kids for years, from diapers to kindergarten. And she was going to miss all of them.“Amanda says I’d be stupid not to jump on you.” Dead air followed her statement. As if the call had dropped, or she was holding her breath.  
Yes, please, jump on me. But she wouldn’t mess this up. Especially when the words didn’t have a double meaning for her—it was just her one-sided sparks going off again.  
“I’d be honored to take care of Layla . Would Sunday evening be okay to start so that I’d be there to get Layla ready for school in the morning?”  
“Good idea. We can slip you right into the routine. Can you make it by dinnertime?”“Depends on what you’re serving.”She made the joke before thinking, but thankfully Akko laughed and said, “Tell me what your favorite is. ”Her favorite would be licking ice cream off her. A wave of heat rolled through her, and her legs moved restlessly as she tried not to breathe heavily. “As long as it’s chicken nuggets, I’m good.” She said it with a laugh, but all joking aside, those had been her diet staples as a kid.“There’s chicken nugget in the house.” “Thank you,” she said softly. “I’ll see you on Sunday. ”Once they’d hung up, she relived the conversation like the silly teenager she’d never been, weaving it into a crazy, sweet fantasy. Come Sunday, she’d be nothing but professional.But tonight, she would let herself dream…


	3. Part 2  Dinner Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

Seated beside Diana at the dinner table on Sunday evening, Akko realized just how exquisite torture could get.“This is definitely not Chicken nuggets,” she said with a laugh as she sliced into the moist salmon filet.“What’s Chciken nuggest?”Layla asked.Akko dragged hersleff back onto the same spatial plane as her daughter , feeling yet another kick of guilt at her overtly sensual thoughts. The three of them were seated in the dinner nook, an annex off the kitchen with a swing door between. The formal dining room could seat thirty-six, but she used it only for holidays and business parties.Diana was the first nanny who’d wanted to join them for dinner. The others preferred the hour off from their duties.  
“Chicken nuggets are little pieces of chicken with a yummy crusty outside ,” she explained.“Can I have some chicken nuggest?” Layla's speech was exceptional for her age, with no childish lisp even on difficult letters, but she couldn’t seem to wrap her tongue around the word.

Akko sure didn’t plan on eating chicken nuggests. She’d left that kind of food behind when she’d gotten the hell out of the rough part of Japan. Diana had left it behind too. But Sp chicken nuggets said a lot about where she’d grown up. The same kind of place she had. She could only hope it was nowhere near as bad.

“Well,” Diana said, scooping up more vegetables, chicken nuggest, and rice . “Chicken nugget is a lot better with homemade sauce that has good things in it like bell peppers, mushrooms, and onions.”Layla screwed up her face. “Onions are yucky.”Diana dropped her jaw, and her pretty ocean eyes went wide. Akko was as caught by the slashes of topaz in the depths of her irises as she was by her scent, something light and floral.She shook her head in amazement. “Onions make everything taste better. And garlic.”“Ewww.” Layla wrinkled her nose with disgust. “Don’t you like pizza?”She nodded. “Su makes pizza the best.” “Our cook,” Akko explained. “She’s Filipino with a pretty complicated-sounding last name. So she asked us to call her Su.”Giving Akko a little smile of thanks for the explanation, Diana turned back to Layla. “I bet Su puts onions and garlic in her pizza sauce.”  
“Really?” Layla raised her eyebrow in a gesture that should have been too old for a four-year-old girl to pull off. But she was rather advanced, if Akko said so herself.  
“Yep. Now you better finish your yummy chicken nuggest. Because it’s so good.” She forked another bite, savoring it with a purr. “Eat up.”  
While Akko could barely keep her libido under control from just sitting at the same table with her, Layla did as she was told, making yum-yum sounds the way she had.  
When Diana laughed, delight sparkling in her eyes, Akko knew she’d been an idiot to think she had things under control. It didn’t matter that she was sweet and innocent and in same age than her. Her thoughts weren’t brotherly, fatherly, or even boss-y. Everything she said captivated hers and mesmerized her, as easily as she charmed Layla.  
Desperate to get her mind off her charms, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a new smartphone, setting it by her plate. “I’d like you to use this.” When she didn’t immediately reach for it, she added, “You said you can’t get texts on your phone, but if I’m in a meeting where I can text but not talk, I need to be able to get hold of you when, where, and however I can.”She finally picked it up. “I must be the last person in Luna Nova Valley who doesn’t know how to use one of these.” “I’ll show you,” Akko offered.  
She grinned at her. “Thank you.” “You can switch your number over and transfer your contacts,” Akko added. “Of course, you’re free to use it for personal calls as well.”  
“Thank you,” she said again. Then she waggled the phone at Layla. “We can use this on our adventures to look up the names of birds and check out maps. Cool, huh?” Layla nodded enthusiastically.

Akko liked that she didn’t take anything for granted. Shee’d known plenty of people who took without even a thank-you, but she was unique in so many ways. God help her, she wanted to explore her uniqueness in every way she could…Amanda was going to kill him for his thoughts. And Akko's mother, would be appalled.“So, Layla,” she said, “I’ve been planning all the fun things we can do together. Have you ever seen a dinosaur?” "In a movie. It was real scary.” Layla's eyes were wide and round.“Movie dinosaurs can be scary because they roar.” She roared and Layla laughed. Akko's heart squeezed. Watching her daughter laugh always made her catch her breath with wonder.She loved the kid so damn much. “There’s a dinosaur skeleton at the Luna Nova Academy that is so awesome, you’re going to fall in love with dinosaurs.” She looked at Akko. “It’s kind of expensive, but the membership is tax deductible.”

She couldn’t believe she was actually considering her expenses. Didn’t she know just how much money she had? It wasn’t like when she was a kid and she went to the museum only on the rare days when they opened it up to the public for free. But she realized that she’d probably used the free days too. “A membership is great. But you don’t have to worry about ticket prices. I have enough money for whatever activities you think Layla would like.”

“That doesn’t mean I should waste it when it makes more sense to get a family membership we can use for a year.”

Family. Akko knew how lucky she was to have Layla and the Kagari's as her family. Lotte, Constanze, and Amanda were her blood sisters not by birth but by adversity. Bob and Susan, Amanda's parents, had taken them all in as teenagers when they needed it most, providing the love and nurturing none of them had found at home. There was Lotte—something told Akko that she and Diana would become fast friends. Andrew had fallen in love with his beautiful Girlfriend and her brother,Frank, and Sebastian was head over heels for Charlie and her mother.But she could see Layla falling under Diana's spell.

Akko couldn’t allow herself to do so as well. Pushing her plate away, she propped her elbows on the table, fingers laced. “What else do you have planned?” None of the previous nannies had suggested outings. Diana imitated her and pushed a plate away so cleanly that not even the crust remained on the chicken. “Do you like the zoo, Layla?” She bobbed her head, trailing her child-size fork through the remains of her chicken nuggets and vegetables. “Gorillas are my favorite.” “Me too.” She grinned. “How about mummies? “Aren’t they scary?”“No, at least not the ones at the mummy museum. And later in the year we can visit the elephant seals at Luna Nova too.” “Is it safe for kids?” Akko had heard the giant bulls could move amazingly fast.“The docents keep you out of the way of the fighting males.” She patted her hand to put her at ease, and though the touch was light and easy, heat spread like wildfire through her. She didn’t seem to notice her reaction as she asked Layla, “Have you ever walked across the Nova Gate Bridge? We could even ride bikes.”


	4. Part 3 Dinner Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

“Layla still got her training wheels,” Akko cautioned as Su barreled through the swing doors to remove their empty plates. “That was delicious, Su. Thank you.”  
The matronly woman’s lined face creased in an answering smile. She’d been with them since Layla was born. “You are welcome, miss. We have ice cream for dessert.”  
“Yes!”Layla enthused in her little-girl voice. Diana laughed and Akko joined her, her humor infectious. She was like a fever heating up beneath her skin.  
“I will be right back.” Su marched out in her soft-soled shoes. Layla jumped up with her usual enthusiasm and, almost on Su's heels, ran into the kitchen to help.  
“Does she live in too?” “She’s got a huge family, and her husband wouldn’t hear of it.” He didn’t have a maid staff either, just a cleaning company that came in once a week. Which meant it would be just the three of them. All alone. With only Layla's bedroom between hers and Diana's. Every cell inside Akko burned hotter.“

It might be fun if Layla met my friend’s little boy sometime. They could play together. Is that okay with you?” She glanced at the swing door, the sound of Layla's laughter seeping through the crack. “I should explain a bit about Layla. She’s shy around new kids. She’s a cerebral girl, likes books and building Legos.” “I loved books when I was a kid. I still do. That’s a good thing.”  
“I loved them too.” Books had saved her in a lot of ways. But her bookwormish ways had also left her prey to other kids, and to her father. As a kid, Akko had been belittled for her brainiac ways. It was one of her worst fears that the same thing would happen to her daughter. “Not all kids understand that.”

“Jorge’s a great reader. They’ll have a lot in common.” “Yes, but—” She put her hand on hers, as easily as she had when she’d reassured her about the elephant seals. It had the same effect, like a charge shooting through her, lighting up her body. But this was about Layla. “Did something happen that has you worried?” Akko had always been careful to hold her cards close to her chest when it came to personal information. But maybe telling Diana about the incident would help her appreciate why she was so intent on protecting Layla.  
“It was in preschool last year.” She’d just lost another nanny, and she’d picked up Layla that day. “I thought at first she was reading in the classroom with the other kid since they both had their hands on a book.” She’d hung back out of sight, glad that Layla was making friends. Then, in barely a blink of her eyes, it turned ugly. “The kid slapped the book out of Layla’s hands, making fun of the story she was reading.”She almost shuddered, remembering the kid’s words.

Only nerds read books like that. And she’d heard his father’s voice. Only little nerds keep their noses buried in books. “That’s terrible. I’m so sorry for Layla.” Diana's hand was still on her, helping to keep her in the present.  
“The worst was the kid’s mom. None of them saw that I was there yet, and Layla”—she had to smile at the memory—“told her that her kid was really mean.” Then she imitated Layla’s big-girl voice. “And that’s not right.” “Yay for Layla. But how did the mom react?” “She had the gall to say that if she hadn’t been reading a book meant for nerds, it wouldn’t have happened. That was when I finally stepped into the room and she realized I’d seen and heard it all.” She’d wanted to charge in and shake the woman like she was a rag doll, until all her stuffing fell out. It had taken all her control not to yell at her and her rotten little kid.

Not to be like his father. Because she never yelled in front of Layla. “I told her I needed a private word with her. And then I made it clear that she’d better never let her kid near mine again. The next day, I found out they’d transferred to another school.” “You did good, Akko.” 

When she squeezed her hand lightly and smiled, she was amazed to feel the tension begin to drain out of her at her warm approval. “Although, I must admit I would have liked to see the other kid’s mom trembling in her high heels when you took her down.” She finally removed her hand from hers as she asked, “And now you’ve got me really curious—what was Layla reading?” Trying not to let herself miss her touch, she said, “Goldilicious.” “Layla has good taste in books. And I love how she handled herself.” 

Akko's stress instantly flooded back. “I shouldn’t have let it get that far. She should never feel belittled.” “Of course not. But she was still pretty amazing, standing up to an adult like that.” 

Akko had to tip her head to the side to stare at her, like a movie robot who didn’t understand humans. She hadn’t, not even for one minute, thought of it that way before. “You’re right, she did handle herself pretty well.” And Layla hadn’t exhibited lasting effects, thankfully. So maybe, with Diana's supervision, a day with her friend’s son might actually be good for her. “You said Jorge likes to read?” “Voraciously.” “What about playing with Legos?” “How do you think I became a master?” she replied with a grin.  
Layla pushed through the door with a bowl of ice cream. Su followed with two more. “What do you think, buddy?” Akko asked. “Would you like to meet Diana's little friend Jorge?”  
“Yes!” Layla's laugh did things to her insides. It wasn’t just her pretty face or her lovely, lithe figure. It was her liveliness with Layla, her freshness, her love of life, her exuberance, her try-anything attitude. Then again, those were some of the same qualities that had first drawn her to Layla's mother. And that had ended in disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the 3 part.  
> Please comment below. I gonna upload more chapter the coming day.  
> I have so mannny scene in my head but let's take it slowy.. we dont wanna rush *smirk*
> 
> Thx for reading :)


	5. Storyteller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puu I love the story. Being in Quarantine for many month gives me so many ideas and time :)  
> I love how diana treat Layla. Treating her like her own daughter.
> 
> Let me know in the comments :)

Akko and Layla gave Diana a tour after dinner, and the house was even more mind-boggling than it had initially seemed. The upper floor overlooked the front hall with a wide balustrade and was ringed by eight bedrooms, each with its own bathroom and sitting area. Akko said she wanted plenty of space for her family when they visited. Diana's room included a desk and a computer, though she’d brought her own laptop—and, best of all, a whirlpool tub.The main floor consisted of the living room she’d interviewed in, complete with a grand piano; a formal dining room; and the kitchen, containing a huge pantry and a walk-in fridge. Akko displayed her favorite art in a special room, and Layla had her own playroom with lidded boxes full of toys, a chalkboard, and erase board. The great room came with all the latest entertainment equipment and a sun porch that opened on to the pool, the hot tub, and Layla's playground.

The most marvelous thing in the whole house, though, was the library, which rivaled the Beast’s in Beauty and the Beast, with enough books to keep reading straight through for a decade. Diana's fingers itched to touch the volumes, and she saw some of her favorites, from Tolkien’s The Hobbit and the three volumes of The Lord of the Rings to Stephen King’s The Stand, all of them looking like collector’s editions. She longed to stay in the library, but Layla dragged her downstairs, where they walked her through the soundproofed basement with its fully equipped gym, the game room, and the screening room.She couldn’t believe she would actually live here. She’d never had so much space in her life, never had her pick of anything she wanted to eat from a restaurant-size walk-in fridge, never been able to just walk outside and jump into a heated pool.  
And she’d definitely never known a woman like Akko Kagari. When the tour was finally over, Layla said, “Do I gotta go to bed, Mommy?”Akko turned to her with a gorgeous smile. “Does she gotta, Diana?”They were so adorable, and so much alike, that her heart squeezed in her chest. She appreciated that Akko subtly deferred to her, putting her in charge in Layla's eyes. “You gotta,” she said to the little girl. “Since it’s Sunday, you need to take a shower to get ready for the week.”

She waited for the inevitable fight little kids put up about washing. Instead, she told her, “I’ve never taken a shower before. Only baths.”  
“I’ll show you how to work the taps.”She felt Akko’s gaze on her as they headed through Layla’s huge bedroom and into her bathroom. With the shower stall open, she adjusted the dual shower heads. “It’s easy. Just turn this dial.” She demonstrated while Akko took in her every move. The water was warm instantly, with a safety valve that kept it from scalding. Akko thought of everything. She gazed down at Layla. “Pretty easy, right?” She turned off the shower. “Bet you can do that.” She nodded. “Uh-huh.”Grabbing soap and shampoo from the tub, she put them on the built-in ledges in the shower. “I’ll get your jammies while you wash.” She tapped Layla’s nose with a light finger. “Or I can help, if you like.”She insisted, “I can do it by myself,” but she left the bathroom door slightly open so she could hear if she called.

“She’s never done this alone before.” Akko leaned against the wall next to the doorjamb, her arms crossed over her chest, her face a little tense. A moment later, Layla shrieked, and Akko dove for the bathroom.“It’s cold, Mommy, it’s cold!” “Here’s how you make it warmer.” Akko’s voice sounded strained from within the bathroom. Meanwhile, Diana opened drawers, finding pajamas. The sound of the shower muted as Akko half closed the door again and crossed to her, the pulse at her throat still beating quickly.  
“Don’t worry,” she said softly. “We might need to clean up some water off the floor when she’s done, but she’s a big girl.” One of the moms she’d worked for had been super cautious with her first child, the way Akko was with Layla. “It’s amazing what they’re capable of.”  
She didn’t nod, didn’t agree, simply said, “They grow up fast.”She wanted to smooth the line from her forehead and tell her that Layla would always need her, that the note of I can do it in her daughter's voice would never change that fact.But the part of her that wanted to touch her was all woman, so she kept her hands to herself. “They do grow up fast,” she agreed. “One minute they’re toddlers, then the next thing you know they don’t want you to hold their hand at the bus stop anymore.”  
“Susan warned me. I didn’t believe her.” “I met her at the youth home, right?”

“Yes, Susan and Layla’s grandfather Bob were both there.” The tension in her face softened with love. “She’s Amanda’s birth mom, but she and Bob took all of us in and made us family, so Layla calls them Grandma and Grandpa.”Diana knew the basic Kagari story, since Amanda wasn’t the type to hide her past or the seedy neighborhood she’d come from. Amanda and her sister, Lotte, were the biological kids, but her mom had raised all the Kagaris since they were in their early teens. Diana could see the adoration shining in Akko’s eyes when she spoke of the man and woman who had taken her in. She’d been lucky to find them. Though she’d heard there were good people like Susan and Bob in the foster care system, she’d never met any of them personally. She had been lucky to find lifelong friends, however. Hannah and Barbara would always be her sisters of the heart, just as the Kagaris were Akko’s sisters and brothers even without blood tying them together. The water shut off and the shower door opened. “You doing okay, Layla?” she called out. “I’ve got your jammies.”As Akko watched her progress to the bathroom door, her heart beat faster, her breath came quicker, and her skin warmed from more than the shower steam.

She handed the pajamas through the door without opening it, giving Layla some big-girl privacy. A couple of minutes later, she asked, “Ready?” and she made an assenting noise. Sitting on the edge of the bath, she toweled her hair dry. It was thick and needed little more than ruffling to bring up the curls. “Almost dry. Brush your teeth, then you get your story.” When Layla started to put her toothbrush away after only a few seconds, she urged her to do more. “Your teeth will look like a dinosaur’s if that’s all you do.” She scrubbed a little harder.

“Why don’t you read Layla her story tonight?” she suggested to Akko. She didn’t want to force too much change on the little girl all at once, and she also wanted to hear Akko read, to watch her the way she’d been watching her. Reading had been the lifeline that got her through dark days. And tonight she wanted to bear witness to Akko sharing her love of books with her daughter.The sight would be all the more poignant after the emotional story Akko had told her at dinner. Her pain was almost something she could touch, and she’d envisioned her wanting to charge to the rescue only to have little Layla rescue herself . She wasn’t sure Akko saw it that way, but eventually, with her help, she would Layla was an amazing little girl. And her mother was an amazing woman. Akko hauled Layla up and slung her over her shoulder, making her daughter squeal with delight all the way to the bed. Diana settled into a wicker chair by the window, curling her feet beneath her as she watched Mother and daughter. Akko’s big body dwarfed the twin bed as she leaned against the headboard with Layla nestled into her and the book open between them. She flipped a couple of pages. “Here we are. The fearsome giant has come down from the mountains into the village.” She deepened her voice. “Gregor the giant roared while the villagers ran. His footsteps were a great thumping that toppled all the vegetables on the grocer’s cart.”

Layla pointed at the page. “He doesn’t look very mean, Mommy.”Akko glanced down at Layla tucked beneath her arm. “Maybe he’s not really a scary giant. Maybe he stubbed his toe on the way down the mountain and that’s why he roars.” “Look.” Layla tapped the book. “He’s on one foot, hopping because his toe hurts.” They studied the illustration, then Akko began to make up their own story. “What if Gregor the Giant actually wants to ask for help? But why would a giant need a tiny villager’s help?” Layla gazed up at her. “Because…” She bit her lip, thinking. For all her energy, Diana could see that she was also a pensive child—cerebral, as Akko had put it earlier. According to Amanda, Akko had been the same. “I know!” Layla finally said. “He needs help because his little boy is sick.” “Do giants have little boys?” “Of course. They’re just like you and me, Mommy, except they’re real big.” The new story unfolded before Diana’s eyes, about Gregor the Giant and his brave but sick little girl Layla. She was captivated by the love they shared and how their minds worked so beautifully together. Akko’s love shone through every silly character voice she made up, every time she chuckled with Layla, every new and outrageous story element they added. She was the essence of motherhood, the epitome of love. Unbidden, she realized her eyes were growing damp. Diana sniffed softly, and Akko looked up, holding her gaze as she spoke another line in the Giant’s voice. “Thank you for helping my little boy. I will give anything you desire.” Her words burrowed deep inside as her eyes held her captive. “But now, young master, it is time for you to sleep.”

“No,” Layla crowed. “Yes,” Akko said in the deep giant voice and laid aside the book they hadn’t actually read. She scooched Layla down in the bed. “Good night.”  
Diana uncurled from the ball she’d formed on the wicker chair and came to Layla’s other side. “What a story,” she said, smoothing her dark curls. “I can’t wait for another one tomorrow night.” She kissed her forehead. “Sleep tight.” “Night, Diana. Night, Mommy,” she said, already sounding sleepy as Akko kissed her and said, “I love you.”  
Akko followed her out, closing the door halfway, leaving Layla with the beam of a night-light. She stopped, leaning against the far wall across from the balustrade. “You’re some storyteller.” “She’d sleep with books if I let her. Just like I wanted to when I was a kid.” She propped a shoulder against the wall beside her. “You’re good with her, Diana. I wouldn’t have considered letting her shower by herself yet, but you made her feel capable.” She blushed with the compliment, but also from the closeness of her big, female body in the hall. She was average height in her sneakers, but she made her feel petite and feminine. “You’re a wonderful mother. Making up that story with her—you’ve got a gift.”

“No gift. Just that she’s everything to me.” When she settled more comfortably against the wall, she pretended it was because she didn’t want to let her go yet. At least until she asked, “What are your after-school plans tomorrow? The zoo?” Of course she’d want her itinerary for her first full day of caring for her daughter.“I thought we’d get to know each other for a couple of days before we head out and about.”The house was so quiet now, even the normal creaks and groans absent. Though it was all in her head, it felt as though the silence settled around them like intimacy.“When we’re ready for trips to the museum or zoo,” she continued, “is there a number to call to arrange an outing with your driver?”“You can give my assistent your plans each morning. As my full-time employee, she also makes sure all the cars are gassed up, washed, and maintained.”Earlier, Diana had gotten the tour of the six-car garage, one space housing only a mountain bike and a child’s bicycle on training wheels. Akko had told her the spot was available for her use, though she was embarrassed to park her ancient Honda next to all the luxury cars with their waxed-to-a-sheen paint jobs.“I usually drive myself to work unless I have meetings in the city,” she said. “And though I do have to visit factories domestically and abroad, I still try to stay local as much as possible.” She obviously didn’t want to leave her daughter for long periods or too often. “Videoconferencing is the miracle of the modern age.”

When she smiled and her clean, masculine scent filled her head, she almost forgot all the questions she had for her. Think about Layla.“Since you mentioned Layla was reading Goldilicious, it’s obvious her reading skills are developed even if she likes you to read to her before bed.” “Yeah, she loves story time. But she’s a good reader, pretty advanced.” Akko dipped her head a moment, looking at the carpet. “Books are so important to a kid.” “I know. In foster care, books from the library were just about all I had.” And before that too, living with her mother. When she looked back up and said, “I practically lived at the library as a kid,” she could have sworn a spark lit between them.


	6. A Lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

“Me too.” Which was why she had to know, “Were those first editions of The Lord of the Rings?” She was practically hyperventilating at the thought…or maybe that was simply from being so close to Akko.“Yes.” She smiled big. “You’re free to read them. Books are meant to be read, even if they are first editions.” “I have them memorized,” she admitted, her fingertips itching at even the thought of holding the volumes.“Most people I know just watch the movies.” She looked impressed that she wasn’t one of them.“Movies are a couple of hours, while books transport you for days or weeks. You can live in the pages of a book.” “Yes.” Her voice was low, her gaze roaming her face again. “Most people don’t understand that. Books can be—” “A lifeline,” she finished for her. “And you’ve given that precious love of reading to Layla.” She felt herself trembling slightly, as if they were on the brink of a deeper connection than just boss and nanny. Pulling herself together before she could do or say something foolish, she asked, “I was wondering, may I speak with Layla's kindergarten teacher about her progress?” “Of course. You have permission to do anything you think will benefit her. As long as she’s safe. Keeping my daughter safe and happy is the most important thing to me.” “I’ll always keep her safe,” she said, remembering her story about the bully and the book, and her fears for Layla. “She seems like a very happy child."“She usually is, thankfully.”They were both suddenly so quiet that she could hear a clock ticking down in the front hall. She could feel the heat of hier body, smell the clean scent of her as though she had her face buried against her chest. Neither of them moved, but her gaze lighted on her hair, her eyes, her cheeks. Her mouth.

She couldn’t quite keep her body from straining toward her. Especially given the heat she swore was burning in her eyes. She could have been holding her breath, she was so still. And she waited…“Now that you’re off the clock”—she pushed away from the wall, took a step away from her, and then another—“you probably want to finish unpacking.”She could have sworn there had been a moment where they’d shared something. But she’d ended it. Abruptly. Obviously, she’d remembered she was just the nanny. She’d have to make sure she remembered that too.Unpacking the few things she’d brought had taken ten minutes. Besides the stash of books she’d collected from thrift stores, she had a few changes of clothing, enough so that she didn’t have to do laundry more than twice a week. She’d learned to travel light after so many moves, first with her mother, then from foster home to foster home. She’d left a few things behind in her studio apartment. Thankfully, Akko was paying her enough to keep it, since there was no way she’d let it go in case her brother, came looking for her.

Not wanting Akko to know she had so little to her name, she said, “I thought I’d try out the whirlpool tub in my room. It looks awesome.”A heavy pause followed, one that was long enough for her to realize—too late—the suggestiveness of her comment. “Yes,” she finally agreed. “The tubs in this house are great.” Praying she hadn’t stepped over some nanny boundary and promising herself to be more careful in the future, she said, “Good night.” When her bedroom door closed, she sagged against it. If Amanda ever suspected she had the hots for her business partner, she’d tell Akko to send her packing for sure.By the end of the first week, Akko was seriously concerned for her sanity.

Diana tantalizing scent lingered in a room after she left it. The upstairs hallway smelled like lavender bath salts, and she couldn’t erase the image of her naked in all that bubbling water. Story time with Layla had become torture, with Diana curled up in the wicker chair by the window, listening with rapt attention. She sometimes lost herself in midsentence, unable to keep her eyes off her. Dinner was equally dangerous. She told her about the day’s activities, and she could barely remember a thing. Not when she was so drawn to the heat of her body, the glow of her hair, the sweetness of her skin, the way her mouth moved.  
And how badly she wanted to taste her. If Diana had been merely pretty, she’d have gotten over it. Especially since her exuberance and her unconscious charm had initially reminded her of Layla’s mother. That should have warned her off if nothing else did. Her Ex was like Holly Golightly in Breakfast at Tiffany’s—silly and carefree, always getting herself into trouble, but so sweet you couldn’t help forgiving her. Until one day you couldn’t take any more…and you realized you’d never be more than a fun, and temporary, distraction. She flitted in every few weeks or months, showering Layla with extravagant gifts, then disappearing just as quickly, leaving behind a devastated little girl who couldn’t understand why her mommy always left her.

But Akko couldn’t help but feel that there was so much more to Diana. The questions she asked, her interest in Layla, the way she listened to the bedtime stories, her gaze soft with affection for his child. The fact that she wanted to talk to her daughter's teachers and find activities that would enhance her capabilities, to actually learn who Layla was as a person, was not only beyond anything any nanny had ever given—it was beyond what Layla’s own mother had given her. When she’d told Akko she’d keep her son safe, it felt like a vow.But it was the moment she’d told her how books had been her lifeline that she couldn’t forget. Her words could have been her own. No one else had ever understood just how much the pages of books transported her. She forgot the neighborhood, her life, the bullies, her dad’s angry words. She was somewhere better. She didn’t know how bad Diana's childhood had been, but books had obviously done the same thing for her.


	7. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

“So how are things going with your new nanny?”

Akko started at Amanda's question. The Kagari Group’s headquarters were on the twenty-ninth floor of Amanda’s high-rise in downtown , and this was one of the rare occasions when they were all there at the same time. All five Kagari's had their own offices, along with Ursula Callistics, their business manager, Croix Meridies , their lawyer.“Diana's great with Layla,” Akko said. “She takes her interesting places, teaches her. I’ve never had a nanny so involved.” “Sounds like she’s got a lot of energy,” Constanze said, leaning against the reception desk, arms folded over her chest. “Isn’t she a lot younger than your previous nannies?”  
“She’s definitely full of energy and enthusiasm,” Akko replied.They were spotlighting her, and she cursed the heat coursing through her body at the mention of her. She was a heck of in the same age as she was, she’d come out of a difficult past as a foster child—and, most important of all, she was off-limits! Shee knew she had her head in all the wrong places.

“You’ve got a winner in Diana.” Amanda sprawled in a leather chair, legs spread, hands on her knees. “Your home has got to be like a breath of fresh air for her.”  
Akko was once again reminded of her scent. Which then reminded her of her nightly soak in the tub…and all the images that assailed her when she was just down the hall, unable to get her out of her head. “She’s special,” Amanda went on. “She always took the new employees under her wing and showed them the ropes.” “Then why did you let her go?” Andrew looked up from scrolling through his phone. “Frank keeps talking about how pretty she is, by the way. Sounds like he hasn’t forgotten meeting her when we were all rebuilding the youth home.” “Don’t talk about how pretty she is,” Amanda said. “You’ll give this guy”—she hooked a thumb at Akko—“ideas.”“Ideas are the farthest thing from my mind,” Akko lied, every eye on her. It was a lie she was afraid her closest friends would see through if they looked hard enough. The Kagaris were protectors, and they were all keeping an eye out for Diana. There’d be hell to pay if she screwed up.

“Anyway,” Amanda continued, “having been a foster kid, she appreciates the importance of surrounding children with love and kindness.”The Kagaris had been raised with Susan and Bob’s love and kindness. But the years before that had shaped them too. When high school came to an end for all of them, they’d made a vow to get out of that filthy Tokyo neighborhood, and they’d each done it in their own way. Andrew had turned his uncanny sense of what people desired into an importing empire. Constanze sensitivity and charisma brought her worldwide renown as a self-help authority. Lotte had her numbers, Akko had her inventions, and Amanda had her home improvement conglomerate.Each and every one had their demons to battle too. Akko could self-analyze enough to admit that her dad’s cruel words still played a huge role in who she was today.

No daughter and son of mine is going to be an effing weenie. Your friends can’t do all the sticking up for you your whole life, ya puny little weakling.Buck up, you idiot.She’d eventually bucked up. But she’d also sworn never to tear her daughter down the way her own father had tried to demolish her. She’d always controlled herself ruthlessly, never yelled at Layla—never yelled at anyone in front of her either. And she’d vowed to protect her daughter from anyone who did, whether on a playground or at school. She worried that she wouldn’t be able to step up for her daughter every single time, like the day that kid had slapped the book out of Layla’s hands…but she pushed those fears out of her head. She would be there for her kid, just the way Susan and Bob had been there for each of the Kagaris.

The elevator dinged and the middle set of doors opened on Ursula Callistics . “Did I miss a meeting notification?” “Nope. We’re grilling Akko about his nanny,” Constanze drawled.Ursula stepped out of the elevator, letting the doors close behind her. As business manager, she handled all their mutual holdings under The Kagari Group umbrella. While they were hands-on, it was impractical for the five of them to manage the ventures the entire group was involved in. Ursula was their trusted person.“Don’t tell me you lost another one. How long did she last? A week?” Ursula shook her head in feigned disgust. While she wasn’t a Kagari, they all looked on her as a sort of cousin, given that she’d worked for them from the inception of The Kagari Group.“I haven’t lost this one,” Akko growled. And she wouldn’t. Not as long as she kept her hands to herself. “I don’t get what’s so wrong with them all,” Andrew said. “I caught the last one speaking harshly to Layla.” Akko could still feel her blood boiling over that. She’d fired her, had her pack up her things and get the hell out of her house inside of ten minutes.

“Are you really that bad a judge of character every time you hire someone to take care of your kid?” Constanze asked. She was a damn good judge of character, but dealing with children was different than managing a QC department or running an assembly line. “Layla is special. I want the perfect nanny for her, and I’ve got high standards. What’s wrong with that?” “Luckily, Diana’s perfect,” Amanda said. “So don’t mess it up.” Constanze pushed away from the reception desk. “Glad you’re here, Ursula. Do you have a status report on the Link Labs endeavor yet?” They’d signed the agreement almost six months ago, and so far things had been progressing better than expected. Akko had brought the venture to the group, but Constanze was their financial guru, and she was all about the numbers and quarterly reports.

“I’ve got it all in my office,” Ursula said, heading down the hall with Constanze. Akko was damned glad she was off the hot seat. Sooner or later, if they kept talking about Diana, she was bound to give herself away. The bigger problem was that more than her base nature was getting to her. Her fantasies were no longer merely about begging her to let her join her in that tub. Sometimes they were about joining her with Layla, going to the zoo, simply being with her.  
Diana was becoming an obsession.  
“Constanze’s looking a little haggard.” Amanda slouched in her chair, her gaze on the hallway.

Andrew frowned. “Living with a wife will do that to a woman. She needs a good woman like your Fiance.” His eyes turned bright with that look of love he got whenever he said her name.

Andrew had never looked happier or seemed more content, not even when he’d made his first billion. Only his Fiance had done that for him. Along with his brother, Frank. They’d be married in England at Bob and Susan’s house over the Christmas holiday, and Akko had a feeling Frank might have a little niece or nephew within a year.

“It really sucks how things have worked out for them,” Amanda said. “I’m not a fan of divorce, but sometimes I’m not sure there’s another way.”  
Akko agreed, but she was afraid Constanze couldn’t see the light. “She’ll never do it. She’s too loyal.” Then she turned to Sebastian. “How’s Layla’s dinosaur coming?” Sebastian’s fiancée, Charlie, was a brilliant artist who worked primarily in metal. And she’d promised Layla a dinosaur for her garden.

Just hearing her name had his brother smiling with a look in his eye that could have been the twin of Andrew’s for his fiancée. “New commissions are being thrown at Charlie every day, but she loves working on Layla’s present. All I can say without spoiling any surprises is that you should think about getting the garden ready soon for some absolutely brilliant sculptures.”

“You and Andrew are just too disgustingly happy,” Amanda groused good-naturedly.

Sebastian trained his eagle eye on Amanda. “What about you? You’ve been spending all your free time working on your cabin in Tahoe lately. Is there someone you’ve got hidden up there that you’re not telling us about?” He cocked one devilish brow.  
Amanda laughed and shook her head like they were nuts. But she tugged at the open collar of her shirt, as if somehow, impossibly, it had become a little tight. “I just want the roof on the cabin before winter this year.” “Right,” Andrew said, obviously having noticed the collar-tugging as well.To save herself, Amanda turned the spotlight back on Akko. “What about you? Anyone caught your eye recently?” Jesus, she’d thought their interrogation was over.“Nope.” But if Amanda’s collar had been tight, Akko’s was strangling her.Because Diana had caught her from the first time she’d ever set eyes on her.


	8. The Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter :) The next chapter gonna be much more intresting. Maybe it gonna lead to something more Pls comment how you like the chapter

October in the Luna Nova Bay Area could be warm, especially in the early part of the month, but Akko’s pool was heated all year round, and Diana intended to make the most of it. Three times during their first week, she’d given Layla swimming lessons, and she was doing extremely well. She wasn’t afraid of the water in her face, but she hated her water wings.“Sorry, sweetie,” she called out as she clung to the far edge of the pool. “You can’t take them off. Let’s try it again—swim to me.” She held out her arms in encouragement as Layla did another lap of the shallow end.She splashed through the water toward her, the water wings making her strokes awkward. Akko had insisted she wear them for safety reasons, but from everything she’d learned in her courses—and she’d even looked up the question online—there was a good basis for kids her age to swim without flotation devices when they were under adult supervision. She hoped Akko could see that tomorrow if she joined them, since she devoted her weekends to Layla.

The week had been fabulous. Layla was adorable, and her laughter twisted her heart around her little finger. Their driver, Jasminka, took them anywhere Diana wanted to go. They’d visited the Zoo one afternoon, gone to the mummy museum another day. Once, they’d played with Jorge and Rosie, and just as Diana had predicted, the two children had become fast friends. When she told Akko about it, she’d seemed pleased.  
But she especially loved story time each night, when she sat in the wicker chair and watched Akko read to her daughter. She got her fill of her gorgeous face, her tender smile, the love in her eyes. Then, after they’d tucked Layla in, Akko made time to talk with her about the day.  
Her fantasies about her were only a dream. One that would never come true. But in her experience, dreams were often better—because no one left you in the end or threw you out when they were tired of you.And really, the nanny and the rich woman? It wasn’t just a fairy tale—it was a full-blown cliché.

In the water, Layla threw one last burst of power into her arms to reach her. She scooped her up and held her high, her muscles straining. She was a growing girl and getting heavy. “You’re an amazing swimmer!” Setting her on the pool deck, she hoisted herself up beside her. “Okay, since we’re getting out, we can take the water wings off now.” “Yay!” She immediately pushed them down her little arms, then ran for the towels on the chaise lounge where Diana had left them.“No running by the pool,” she cautioned her, and was glad she slowed down to a fast walk.After drying herself off and putting on her terrycloth cover-up, she sat on the edge of the chair and helped Layla dry off her thick, curly hair. The late afternoon sun sparkled on the rippling water in the pool. She was in the most beautiful place on earth, with a thicket of live oaks just beyond the lawn and a row of flowering bushes. Nothing could be better.

Then Akko unexpectedly stepped out of the house, and her heart actually stopped. Just bam! Her breath caught and her skin tingled, and it felt like all the stars fell out of the sky.In jeans, she was a masterpiece worthy of a museum. But in a black suit, her tie off, and the top two buttons of her white dress shirt undone… Sweet Lord, she was someone you could see only on a movie screen. Someone to gaze at and drool over but never touch, because she couldn’t possibly be real.  
Seeing her mother, Akko squealed and squirmed away from her. “Mommy,” she shouted in her high, sweet voice as she ran along the pool’s edge. “Guess what I just did!” “Don’t run,” she called out, Akko echoing her words. But Layla was too focused on her daddy to listen as she cut the corner of the pool. Her heart in her throat, Diana started running too. But she wasn’t fast enough to stop Layla from tripping.Someone was shouting, maybe screaming—it could have been her. Then Layla’s little voice cried, “Mommy!” as she fell, her skull heading toward the concrete lip of the pool.

The water exploded with a great splash as Akko dove into the shallow end just as Diana reached the edge. But Layla fell before she could catch her. She’d never believed in miracles until that moment, when Akko seemed to grab Layla right out of the air before she actually plunged into the water. She held the little girl’s body in her arms as though she were a rare jewel, while Layla squalled.Then she saw the splash of blood on Layla’s forehead, and her ears rang with terror, her voice dried up.“Call Jasminka now!” Akko ordered. “Tell her we need to go to the hospital.”

She might have shouted. She might only have been reading lips. Cradling her precious daughter in her arms as Layla cried, Akko slogged to the stairs. Water streamed from them both as she climbed out.  
Diana had already grabbed her phone. Jasminka answered immediately, and Diana shouted instructions she couldn’t actually hear over the roar in her ears.“I think she hit her head.” Akko ran her shaking hand over Layla’s scalp. “It’s okay, buddy. Mommy’ll take care of you.”  
She carried Layla across the deck while Diana followed. Akko’s sodden suit left a trail over the sun porch, then the floor, and Jasminka met them at the front door.“The car’s ready.” Akko’s driver took in Layla’s pale face and Akko’s ruined suit, then ran down the front steps to open the car door, her blond ponytail bouncing, so perky and out of place in the moment. They piled into the backseat, Layla in Akko’s arms and Diana crowded against them, her hand on Layla’s forehead. She couldn’t feel a lump, and she prayed she’d suffered no more than a scrape and a bruise. She’d taken a tumble—and scared the living daylights out of them—but her mommy had saved her.Then she lifted her gaze from Layla. And saw Akko’s stricken face. 

How could I have let this happen?

Akko shouldn’t have surprised them. And she should have been more strict with Layla about never running by the pool. But Layla sped everywhere, and she was always excited when Akko got home.“She’s going to be just fine,” Diana said softly.She was trying to soothe her, but just as she hadn’t stopped Layla’s tumble into the pool’s edge, she couldn’t stop the jumble of her guilt-ridden thoughts either.She swallowed hard, her teeth grinding together. Layla no longer whimpered and lay quietly in her arms as Jasminka guided the big car through the streets. Thank God the hospital wasn’t far.“It’s probably just a scrape.”  
She could barely hear Diana’s words when she was so frozen with terror and when she kept seeing Layla falling on repeat inside her head.“It was an accident,” she said softly. “That’s how kids are, always rushing.”

But accidents didn’t happen to Layla. Akko had vowed to always protect her kid. Always. She was worth more than an oil baron or a social media king, and if she couldn’t protect her kid no matter what, then what was the use of all that money? She wanted to yell at Jasminka to drive like the wind. An ambulance would have had sirens, but would also have taken longer to get to them.All the while, Diana’s voice in her ear kept her just on this side of sanity. “All kids fall when they’re running. They fall when they’re riding their bikes. They have little accidents.”They had huge ones as well. Like Frank, Andrew’s soon-to-be brother-in-law. He’d been hit by a car at the age of seven while riding his bike, and he’d never been the same. He was a great kid, but he would always be a kid, even at eighteen. That accident had robbed him of the chance of ever growing into a man.The car swayed into a turn, and Akko held Layla tighter. Everyone thought Akko was too powerful to break. But her daughter was where she doubted herself. Because Layla was the most important thing in the entire world.

And if she couldn’t step up to protect this precious child, then what the hell good was she?Jasminka drew the car up beneath the Emergency Room, and Akko climbed out with Layla still clinging to her.“Mommy? I’m cold,” Layla whimpered as Akko carried her through the automatic doors. Her soaked bathing suit had dropped a few degrees in the air conditioning.Diana tore off her terrycloth cover-up. “Put this on, sweetie.” She tucked the terry robe around Layla. Then she rubbed Akko’s arm. “You must be freezing.”She was so cold her teeth wanted to chatter. But it wasn’t her wet clothing. It wasn’t the air conditioning.It was her failure to protect her daughter.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were in an examining cubicle separated from the other cubes by a curtain. Akko could hear the low murmur of voices, but her focus was solely on Layla. A nurse had brought her scrubs to change into, and a pair for Diana as well since she was shivering in her swimsuit.  
“Can I have another lollipop?” Layla asked“As soon as I’ve finished the exam, but only if your mother says it’s all right,” the doctor said. Akko tried to take solace in the experience lining her face. She gently probed Layla’s scalp, her arms, her legs, then finally stepped back. “You’ve just got a few scrapes and bruises.” At Akko’s nod, she held out the jar for Layla to choose a purple lollipop. “I’ll let my wonderful assistant, clean up that scrape on your forehead.”

Diana put her hand on Layla’s knee as the nurse came over with alcohol wipes, the pungent smell making Akko’s eyes water.  
She lowered her voice for the doctor’s ears only. “Doesn’t she need a CT scan to make sure she doesn’t have a concussion?”

The smile the doctor gave her reminded her of Susan. “Mrs. Kagari, she’s fine. I’d be willing to bet she scraped her head against the pool’s edge rather than actually hitting it. There’s no bump. Just take her home, give her some Chicken nuggest, and let her rest.” Layla had started chattering about Chicken nuggest and mummies and gorillas the moment the doctor gave her the first lollipop and began her exam. “You have nothing to worry about.”

If she could think rationally about what had happened, if she could stop replaying that recording in her brain of Layla falling, she might be able to see that the doctor and Diana were right about the scrape. But she never wanted her daughter to feel the kind of pain she’d experienced herself.

Akko would never forget falling off her bike when she was trying to get away from the neighborhood bullies who’d made her life a living hell. To this day, she remembered their laughter and that long walk home, her arm cradled against her stomach. She’d known her dad was going to be madder than ever. Don’t be such a freaking weenie and How the hell did I raise such a wimp? were two of her favorite refrains. That day, her father told her to buck up, his mother nodding furiously behind him. Somehow, that was even worse, the fact that her mother hadn’t believed it was her job to protect her, and that she’d agreed as her father said, “We can’t afford no freaking emergency room for a stupid sprained wrist just because the idiot couldn’t stay on her bike.”


	9. Do you blame me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

They’d both long since changed out of the scrubs the nursing staff had given them as Diana and Akko got Layla ready for bed. The little girl’s color was back, and the SpongeBob bandage on her forehead was a badge of honor.

“I was real brave, wasn’t I?” She stood on the small stool in her bathroom so she could reach the sink as she brushed her teeth.

“You sure were,” Diana said. She turned to Akko with a smile, but her features were strained, her mouth a flat line.

Nothing she’d said had eased her guilt. Tonight definitely wasn’t the time to talk about getting rid of the water wings. At this point, she was half afraid she’d say Layla couldn’t swim at all anymore. Akko would wrap her daughter in cotton wool if she thought it would keep her safe.

Her heart split in two for her. She ached for her pain, her self-recrimination, but she also wanted to show her how resilient little kids were. Yes, you had to watch out for them, but you had to let them run free too, or they suffocated. Kids bounced back—she knew this for a fact, having bounced plenty during her own childhood. Heck, Akko had too. She’d come from a terrible childhood—and look how she’d thrived.

She wished she could help her get over what had happened. It was beyond painful to watch Akko silently visualize every horror, imagine all the what-ifs—and beat herself up for what had almost happened.

But it hadn’t happened. That was key. How could she make her understand? Not only that all was well, but that it was okay not to hold Layla quite so tightly.

She’d eaten Chicken nuggets with Layla tonight, laughing whenever her daughter said something funny. But she couldn’t mask the strain around her eyes when Layla wasn’t looking.

“What would you like to read tonight, sweetie?” With Layla’s hand in hers, she hunkered down by the bookshelves, the colorful choices calling out to them. Books truly did open up worlds—all those times when she’d felt alone, without a family, she’d taken temporary refuge in the books she devoured.

Layla grabbed a book and held it up for her mother. “This one.” James and the Giant Peach.

“I can’t wait to hear your mommy read it to you.”

When Akko’s eyes met hers, Diana saw utter bleakness. There would be other scrapes, bumps, and bruises, because Layla was full of energy and would keep on running, because that’s what little girls did. How would Akko handle it?

She didn’t have any answers tonight, only knew that she needed to relax enough to read to her happy daughter. She almost grabbed her hand and shoved the book into it, but finally Akko curled her fingers around the spine.

Diana took her usual spot. And despite her mood, Akko got into voice, reading with exaggeration, big highs and low lows, Layla hanging on every word.

Her heart overflowed. She hugged her knees, letting the sight of mother and daughter become part of her.

She hoped to someday sit watching her beautiful children with their mother. Maybe it was having a mom who wanted her next fix more than she needed new shoes for her daughter—but Diana had always vowed to be a great mother, giving them everything she’d never had herself. She knew it was exactly how Akko felt about her daughter.

When Layla finally fell asleep, Akko laid the book on the table, then slid out from the bed covers so she wouldn’t wake her. Pulling the covers over Layla’s shoulder, Akko leaned down to kiss her, lingering as if she needed to breathe in her daughter’s little-girl smell.

After Diana kissed Layla, Akko followed her out, pausing at the door to take one last long look at her sleeping child. Finally, she flipped out the light, leaving the door half open as usual. But instead of their nightly ritual of discussing the day, Akko mumbled a good night and turned away.

Maybe she should let her brood. Maybe anyone else would leave her alone in her sorrow. But Diana just couldn’t.

“She’s safe, you know,” she said quietly. “Perfectly safe and sound with only a scratch that’s already healing.”

She stopped, her back stiff, her hand on the wall as if to brace herself. “It could have been so much worse.”

She took two steps closer. “Do you blame me?”

She turned sharply, her dark, crimison red eyes meeting hers. “Of course not. She saw me and she ran. It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I shouldn’t have surprised you both. I should have taught her never to run by the pool. I should have done something, anything, to make sure she didn’t fall.”

One more step, close enough to breathe in her scent, to feel her heat, to touch her face. She wanted to surround her with her warmth, as if that could ease her tension. Cupping her jaw, she forced her to look at her. “Can’t you see that if I’m not to blame, then you aren’t either?”

Her muscles rippled under her fingers as she clenched his teeth and gritted out, “Protecting her is my job. The most important thing I do. And I let her down.”

“No.” She couldn’t bear to watch her tear herself up any longer. “You were there for her. You caught her. And she knows you love her every single second.”

For a moment, hope flashed in Akkos eyes. But just as quickly as it came, it was extinguished.

“Akko.” Her name was the barest whisper on her lips. “Don’t do this. You’re a good woman. A great mother.”

“You barely know me.”

“I know enough.”

But when she looked up into her eyes, she could see that she wasn’t listening. She could hear only the harsh and critical voices inside her head. She’d had to fight those enough times herself to understand just how hard it was to do it on your own. So she did the only other thing she could think of to slice through those voices.

She closed her eyes, went up on her tippy toes.

And put her mouth on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A KISSSS....Finally ,Diana would not leave a destroyed Akko. They are meant for each other. Everybody want a Diana HAHAHA Especially me  
> Comment how you liked this story :)
> 
> Age200


	10. Moonlight part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

Akko knew she should fight it, but everything in her needed Diana’s touch, her lips on hers.

She reminded her of all the things she wanted…and all the things she wasn’t in control of. She couldn’t control what she did to her—how badly she wanted to taste her, touch her, lose herself in her, and forget everything else. She wasn’t able to stop Layla from reacting to everything with enthusiasm and excitement, and the truth was that she didn’t want to. Of course she wanted her kid to run to her and throw herself into her arms—Akko just wanted Layla to stay completely safe while she did all those things.

She’s safe, you know.

Diana was right. Layla was safe and sleeping. In the morning, she would be the same happy kid she’d been today before the fall by the pool.

And—amazingly—Diana was kissing her.

Her self-control as an adult had always been strong as steel. First, to protect herself from her parents’ “lessons” on being tough, from her father’s angry ridicule and her mother’s total indifference, no matter how difficult or painful the situation. And then again, after her ex had flitted away and she’d learned to keep her walls up for everyone but the Kagaris. The women in her life had sent her a huge message, and she’d never allowed another woman close. She’d bedded them, but she’d never let them stay.

But with Diana in her arms, how could she help but give in to the dreams a she had from the first moment a she’d set eyes on her?

She tasted so damn sweet, smelled as fresh as wild flowers, felt as fragile as a new bloom. Then she moaned, a soft sound that twisted her up inside. When she opened her mouth, deepening their kiss, she was a goner. She turned with her, pushing her up against the wall, and kissed her with every ounce of need that had been building in Her.

At long last, she could forget the accident, her guilt, her fear. In this moment, there was only Diana’s mouth under her, her body soft and yielding against hers.

On her toes, she wound her arms around her neck, her curtain of hair falling over her. She went deep, playing with her tongue, drawing on her sweetness until a she couldn’t breathe.

Until a she couldn’t think of anything but her.

Sliding her hands down her torso, a she splayed her fingers to cup the undersides of her breasts. Her body strained against her, almost begging. She slipped her thumbs over the peaks, stroking until they were tight and hard. There was no question that she wanted this as badly as she did, the moan in her throat ripe with desire and need.

If she wanted to stop, it had to be now. And yet the hard lessons she’d learned about women were suddenly like distant voices in a dense forest, just far enough away from her to ignore.

She dropped her hands to her hips and hauled her up, spreading her legs around her waist, letting her feel what she did to her, her hot center riding hers through the thin leggings she wore.

She rocked into her, wanting her innate beauty. Her hopefulness. Her kindness. Wanting more than the physical. It was how thoughtfully she spoke, how caring she was, how selfless and yet how strong. So unlike the examples of her past.

Most of all, a she wanted to believe that she was a good woman, and in this moment, with her body so close, her lips so sweet, she almost could. Because she already knew that Diana would accept only the most worthy.

Somehow she managed to pull back enough to murmur, “I shouldn’t do this.”

“You should.”

“You’re my na—”

Her kiss cut off the rest. “I want this, Akko. I want you.”

She should let her go. Apologize for taking advantage of her. But the only words that came out of her mouth were, “Come with me.”

“Anywhere,” she whispered.

“Hold on tight.” To her . To this moment.

She cupped her against her and walked with her to her bedroom, shoving the door closed behind them. Shutting out the world and guilt and duty. For tonight, there was only the two of them.

And the forbidden desire that consumed them both.

The moon cast a bright swath across the room, the thick carpet, the massive bed. Beside the mattress, Akko let Daian’s feet slide to the floor. “I don’t want to hurt you.” She rained kisses along her neck and collarbone before adding, “If this is the first time.”

Even now, she was such a gentle woman. “You don’t need to worry.” There’d been two girls she’d cared about as a teenager, but with both relationships, in the end they hadn’t mattered enough to each other to stay together. Standing in the circle of Akko’s arms, she realized that was all they’d been: girls . Not Woman like strong, loyal, loving Akko.

“Diana…” she murmured into her hair, her hands trailing down her arms. “I want to make you feel so good.”

Just being here with her was more than she could have ever hoped for. Fantasized, yes, but never hoped it would be real. Moments earlier, she’h been conflicted about wanting her, but she couldn’t stand the thought of her walking away. Not now. Not when they’d both finally given in to what she’d felt between them from the start.

“I want you to feel good too,” she said softly, “but even though I’m not a virgin, I’m not… I haven’t had much…”

She pulled back to cup her face in her hands, and in the heat of her eyes she was glad to see that desire was still winning out over duty or worries that she was her nanny. “All you need to do tonight”—she kissed her again—“is let me take care of you.”

She’d already known she was a caretaker—but now she showed her that it applied to everything she did, even pleasure. Emotion bubbled up, wanting to burst out of her as she gave her what she craved, pulling up the soft cotton of her T-shirt, inch by mind-altering inch, her fingertips setting her skin on fire. Then she tossed the shirt aside and stared at her as if she was the most beautiful thing she’h ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHHH GUYS PUU IAM SWEATING 😂To be honest I was waiting for that scene. Akko and Diana doing that. First part is finished and I can’t wait to write the second part Hahah I hope I don’t gonna faint of sexiness 😂Comment below how you like the story 
> 
> Age200


	11. Moonlight part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

“Damn, you’re pretty.” She cupped her breasts through her bra. “I’ve dreamed of how you’d feel.” She swished a thumb over first one hard nipple, then the other, sending sparks racing down to her center.

Diana shivered with a need she’d never known before, her core clenching for her touch, her mouth. She swore she must be able to read her mind as her hand followed the trail of sparks, down, down, down, to cup her where she was hot and so very ready.

“I couldn’t stop dreaming of how you’d taste.”

She opened her mouth for breath, but she’h stolen all of it. She was a woman, not a girl. She didn’t fumble, she didn’t beg. She seduced her with a woman’s desires, with words that made her tremble.

Hooking her fingers in the waistband of her leggings, it seemed as though inner conflict held her in its grip again for a long moment. She held her breath to see which way she’h go.

Finally, she eased them down, looking at her as though she could say no at any moment. As though she would actually stop if she asked her to.

“Please,” she whispered, a million miles away from no.

When the pants slid to her bare feet, she held on to her arms and stepped out of them.

“Beautiful.” She ran her hands from her rib cage to her hips. “Beyond beautiful.”

She blushed all over, her skin turning as pink as her cotton panties and bra.

“Kiss me,” she urged. “Show me how much you want this. How much you want me.”

She leaped to kiss her the way she demanded, opening her mouth beneath her, diving in. She wanted to climb her body, wrap herself around her. She felt primal, as though she was devolving into her animal nature. And she devolved just as quickly, growling deep in her throat, her hips thrusting against hers, her hands holding her tightly to her, taking her mouth like she couldn’t get enough, like she’h lost all control.

She was fumbling for her belt when she pulled back abruptly and held her hands still over her still-latched buckle. “Look at me, Diana.”

The command in her voice shot a thrill through her as she raised her eyes to her burning gaze. She’d never felt so desired. Sex had only ever been about the end game—get in, get off, get out—at least for the past relationship she’d known. Akko made it intimate and special, like in her dreams.

“Promise me you want this, or we’ll stop.”

She didn’t have to think, didn’t so much as hesitate. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

Her grin was slow…and utterly devastating. “In that case,” she said, “keep taking off my belt.”

She didn’t fumble, her eyes on her giving her bravery and grace. She pulled her buckle loose and had begun to unzip her when she laid her hand over hers again.

“Just the belt until I tell you I’m ready for more.”

Her fingers trembled with the need to hold her in her hand. And her whole body trembled with the sensuality of her erotic commands.

She ached to rip off her clothes and dive on her, but she loved that she made her wait. Then, finally, she said, “More,” her eyes lit by fire.

She left her jeans for the moment and slid her hands beneath her shirt, resting her palms on her stomach. “Like this?”

When she growled her assent, she skimmed her hands slowly over her abdomen, to the chest beneath the pads of her fingers, to her nipples. Her skin jumped beneath her touch, and her hard body flexed against her belly.

Gathering her shirt, she pushed it over her head. Oh God, all that awesome flesh, all that power, was right before her eyes, her abs, his muscles taut.

“You make me crazy. This is crazy.” Her voice rumbled against her ear. “But I want to savor it. I want to savor you. Don’t rush.” She slid her hands down her bare back, cupped her bottom, holding her long and hard against her, letting her feel what she did to her.

She was the definition of sensuality, enjoying every touch, every taste, every moment of her—making her feel like no other woman had ever mattered, only her.

She couldn’t know how badly she wanted to matter to someone. And in this moment, she truly felt like she mattered to her.

Her hands trembled as a she put them on denim, helping her unzip and shove her jeans all the way down. Once they were gone, she stepped back, dying to see her erection, so hard, so big, outlined by only a thin layer of cotton.

“For you. Only for you, Diana.” When she shivered with the thought of her inside her, she soothed her. “Don’t be scared.”

“I’m not.” Not of whether they’d fit—she would be perfect—but of something else entirely. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

She lifted her high, and she wrapped her legs around her. The cotton between them barely a barrier, she felt the steel of her between her thighs.

“You could never disappoint me.” She knelt on the bed and laid her down in the middle. She sank into the thick comforter. “Don’t you know you’re special?

She could barely think, certainly not well enough to answer a question like that.

She didn’t wait, simply ate her alive, kissing her until her lungs were starving for breath. She pressed her down into the bed, her weight like a blanket, like heat, like the stars above.

Slowly she kissed her way down her chin, her throat, her collarbone, until she reached the edge of her pink bra, flicking the clasp open with expert fingers. Inch by inch she eased the cups aside, caressing her with her tongue and the short whiskers along her jaw. Her lips closed over her nipple and she sucked hard.

Diana cried out, arching deeper into her mouth, her hands fisting in the comforter. Her legs fell open, and her hips slipped between them, the hard pressure of her erection turning her insides to liquid and fire.

Now she knew that she’d only played at loving before. Because making love with Akko was beyond anything she’d ever experienced. Her mouth on her, her hands all over her, her body between her legs—this was woman owning woman, possessing her body, touching her soul.

She pulled the bra straps down her arms and blew a warm breath over the wet peak of her nipple. She shivered with need.

“Diana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I love the moonlight parts already.😁 Part 3 and 4 are already finished (yeah Iam a owl) 😂  
> Finally they doing it ..We already knew Akko gonna be big HAHAHAHAHA 🥰Thank you for the nice comments❤️If you guys have any idea how the story could go on just tell me ,maybe I gonna use some ideas for the story 😁
> 
> Age 200


	12. Moonlight part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

She wanted to cry at the way she said her name, so tenderly, so gently, so reverently.

Working her way down her stomach, she layered every inch of bare skin with kisses. Her belly jumped in anticipation…and a little fear. She’d done this before, but with those two girls, it had felt clumsy and messy and wrong, and she’d just wanted it to be over.  
But…ohhhh…Akko’s mouth on her skin felt so right. So incredible.

“I’m dying to taste you.” She tugged off her panties. “Dying to touch you. Inside and out.”

She panted, rolling her hips as she slid one finger, then two inside, finding a spot so sensitive that a rush of heat bolted straight through her. Then she loved her with her mouth, her fingers, taking her to a sweeter place than even heaven could be.

Riding the storm of her mouth, her touch, her heat—it was almost too much. So good it hurt. Her body bowed with pleasure, her hands wrapped around her head, holding her to her. Until the moment she thought she couldn’t take any more.

And she pushed her over the edge into madness.  
Akko didn’t want to let Diana come down off the high, because the moment she did, she would too. And she couldn’t stand returning to the last dark hours she’d been trapped in. Nor did she want to have to face that being with her like this was wrong. More than anything, she wanted to stay right here, steeped in soul-deep pleasure. So she roughly pushed aside the voices in her head calling her a bitch for taking her.

She licked her sweetness softly, stoking her fire higher, then hotter still, even as the first climax rolled through her. She gasped and moaned as she went straight through one release to the next, her legs quivering as she squirmed on the bed, fisting her hands in the comforter.

“Akko Oh God Please Again”

Her words bled into each other in the sexiest of songs as she came hard against her lips and tongue and fingers. Akko had never seen anything, or anyone, as beautiful as Diana in her bed, naked and trusting herto give her pleasure.

Every night she’d slept in her house, Akko had dreamed of this. Loving Diana, kissing every inch of her perfect skin, roaming her hands over her curves, the slope of her hip. But the reality so far eclipsed the dream that she couldn’t trust herself not to push her too far or too fast on this one stolen night.

After she slid up her body to taste her mouth and feel her in her arms, she finally found her breath again. “Now I know what it means to say you’ve ‘died and gone to heaven.’”

Damned if she didn’t feel power swell inside her at the sure knowledge of how much she’d pleased her. Since she was a teenager, she’d studied the female body the way she studied the schematics for a new robotic. She’d noted what women liked and kept the techniques that elicited the best reactions.

But being with Diana was so natural. She saw, she wanted, she kissed…and she lost herself in the tasting. When she was with her, she forgot everything but her scent, her skin, her breathless voice begging her to make her feel good.

“It’s not always like that.” She played her fingers through her hair, nipped at the smooth skin on her shoulder, letting her feel her, right there, throbbing against her. “Not always that good.”

Touching her didn’t merely banish the terror of the afternoon—her arms around her actually made her feel whole. She was sweetly sexy, unconsciously seductive. And she was kind as well as caring.

“I know it’s not always good.” Her eyes were still closed as she laughed, a little sound she seemed to choke off. “It’s never been this way for me.”

She’d obviously been with inexperienced woman who didn’t care, didn’t learn, only took and never gave. But Akko wanted to give her so much more. All night long. Because in the morning…

No. She wouldn’t think about the morning.

There was only now. A handful of stolen hours to show Diana how much she wanted her.

But she didn’t want to simply do things to her.She wanted her totally engaged, so she rolled to her back and brushed the damp hair from her face. “I want to feel your hands on me.”

She relished her low intake of breath at her sensual command, loved the way her pupils dilated with heavy arousal, not only at her request, but at the sight of her as her gaze flitted down her naked torso to the aching hardness beneath her boxers. She swallowed, then put out her hand, her fingertips brushing her.

She hissed a breath between her teeth at the sexy yet tentative touch. She wanted to press her hand to her, stroke herself with her palm. But she had to come to her on her own.

“Earlier, you said how much you wanted me,” she began in a low voice.

“Every second.” She reveled in the fire leaping to life in her eyes as she added, “Every day.”

“Then take what you want, Diana.”

Shifting sinuously closer, she wrapped her fingers around her, navy blue cotton and all.

The sensation was so glorious, she couldn’t stop from bucking in her hand. Despite her inexperience, she instinctively stroked her from base to tip. And this time she wasn’t the only one whose breath hitched with pleasure. She was such a gift. One she wasn’t sure she’d ever done anything good enough to deserve.

So when she thought she saw insecurity flash across her face, she tipped her fingers under her chin to raise her gaze to hers. “There’s nothing you could do that I won’t love.”

She drew in her breath, held it, biting her lip. She wanted to bite it for her. “Feel what you to do me, Diana.”

God, the things she did to her.

She released her breath in a sweet sigh that washed over her mouth. She wanted to taste her again with a ferocity that burned in her gut. But Diana stole the thought right out of her brain as she slipped her hand inside her boxers, hot skin to hot skin.

Then she climbed on top of her, and she truly lost her mind.  
Akko was like steel against her palm. Diana had never been an aggressor, yet with Akko she wanted to explore, test, savor. She wanted to do all the things she’d never even imagined until she’d met her.

Sitting astride her, her legs spread, her hand on her erection, she leaned across her chest and kissed her. As she used her body and hand to stroke her, she thrust her fingers into her hair and held her mouth to her, kissing her so deeply she felt as if she were falling right into her.

Before, sex had been physical, something she’d thought she wanted though it never turned out the way she dreamed. But Akko was a million times better than any dream. The hot, hard feel of her naked flesh in her hand, the taste of her mouth, her body rocking against her—it was all brand new. She’d never felt this needy before, as though her skin were on fire and her body molten. She’d never known desire like this. Only for Akko. She made her feel beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fainting HAHA Part 3 is out. Have fun in reading. I had a lot of fun.  
> Comment below how you liked this part :)
> 
> Age 200


	13. Moonlight part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

Even more, she made her fearless.

When they surfaced to breathe, she said, “I want to see all of you.”

Her smile grew slowly, wickedly—like the devil who’d just won the temptation game. “Take what you want, Diana. Anything you want.”

She all but tore off her boxers, then stilled at the sight of so much hot, hard flesh. “You’re so big.” Her voice dripped with awe. “So beautiful.”

She laughed, the warm sound washing over her. “Are you sure that’s the right word?”

“It’s exactly the right word.” She curled her fingers around her, so thick she almost didn’t fit. Maybe she should have been frightened, but her arousal climbed higher, surpassing even the long, glorious minutes she’d used her tongue and fingers to play her body like a fine instrument. “Beautiful.”

She stroked her tip, rubbing a drop of moisture over her, before sliding down, down, down to her base. She loved the hiss of her breath, telling her the pleasure was as infinite as what she’d given her, and she couldn’t wait another second to feel her inside her. She needed her to take her, to own her, body and soul.

As if she could read her mind, she rolled with her, her hips parting her legs, the muscles of her arms rippling as she held herself above her.

“Mine.” She slid her hand along her cleft, where she was slippery and hot for her. “Tonight you’re all mine.”

“Yours,” she echoed against her lips as their mouths found each other again.

Even as she kissed her, turning her wild inside, she was reaching into the bedside table for protection. Pushing herself off her, she slid it on, her eyes as hot as the erection in her hand, throbbing with a fever.

Fever for her.

Her muscles taut as she leaned forward on one hand, she stroked her sex with the blunt tip. Electricity thrummed through her, too much, and she grabbed her arm to ground herself.

“So pretty,” she murmured. “So perfect.” She pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. “Your skin.” To the swell of her breasts. “Your body.” Then back to her mouth where she murmured, “Your mind.”

No one she’d ever gone to bed with had wanted her mind before, let alone someone as brilliant as Akko. She wanted to tell her how much that meant to her, that tonight was so much more than hot sex. So much more than a way to take her mind off the pain she’d suffered today.

But she was kissing her with such fire—and with the insistent friction of her shaft against her sensitive folds, she pushed her straight toward the bliss she’d given her twice already. Yet another ledge she wanted to jump from. Into ecstasy, into heaven.

With her this time.

“Please.”  
Her eyes were midnight dark with desire. “I’m going to tease myself to death.” She laced her words with a smile. “But I want you so ready you beg.”

“I’m already begging.” She hadn’t known it was possible to need anyone this much.

“Not just with words.” She stroked her fingers over her sex again. “With all of you.”

Her body moved, matching her rhythm. Pressure built inside her as she rocked into her, against her, wrapping her arms and legs even tighter around her so that she could get as close as possible. And then she slid the thick tip of her shaft inside, and her breath stopped.

“Tell me, Diana.” She held herself perfectly still over her, unmoving even as she was desperate for her to take her. All of her. “Tell me this is what you want.”

“Yes. Please. God. More.” She hoped she made sense, but the stars exploding before her eyes were stopping her synapses from firing properly. “I want more. I need more.”

“You beg so exquisitely.” Finally, she eased herself all the way in, every inch of hard heat she gave her making sensation burn hotter. More intensely. “You are exquisite.”

Akko wanted to hold out, to push Diana further, to take her to places she’d never been. But she was so ready for her that she couldn’t stop herself from thrusting hard and deep, over and over, until she was coming in another beautiful climax.

She groaned her name, clenching hard inside her as everything spilled out of her, all thought, all feeling. There was just her taste on her lips, her scent ruling her head, her body gripping her tightly, owning her as much as she owned her in that moment.

Spinning out of control with pleasure beyond anything she’d ever dreamed possible, she took her mouth as deeply as she took her body, palming her face and plundering her, staking her claim.

Nothing had ever felt like this. Like heaven, like bliss, like beauty.

Like Diana.  
She’d loved her wide eyes as she gave her sensual orders, their color deepening in the moonlight. There was sex, and then there was being totally engaged in the act, relishing every touch, every look, every breath. She sensed that in the past, she’d gone with the flow, acted upon rather than acting—but she’d refused to let her simply react to her.

She nuzzled her hair, and she murmured something indistinguishable, a satiated sound. She’d have to move soon before she grew too heavy on her, but for the moment, she wanted only to match her breath to hers, feel her skin along her, savor being inside her.

When they finally separated, it felt like losing a part of herself she’d only just found. But knowing they couldn’t stay locked forever, she moved into the bathroom to dispose of the protection they’d used. By the time she returned, she’d fallen into the easy breathing of sleep.

Moonlight washed her features as smooth as a sculpture. She looked so young that her chest clenched with renewed guilt.

But she’d allowed herself to have her just this once, and she wouldn’t give up so much as a minute of their one night together, damn it. Pulling up the covers, she gathered her close and let herself relish every single second she was in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly, Guys part 4 is out and i dont know how i feel..... refreshed HAHHA Men Akko is a gentlewoman   
> I already wrote part 5 and chapter 14 so I gonna upload it the next hours   
> Have fun in reading. I had a lot of fun.  
> Comment below how you liked this part :)


	14. Moonlight part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

Her hand closed over hers, over her rapidly beating heart.

“Now you’ve done it,” she murmured. “Woken the sleeping—”

“—giant,” she finished.

“Are you ready for the consequences?” she asked in a teasingly sexy voice.

Not wanting to be coy or play games with her, she said, “I’m ready for anything with you.”

That was all it took for her to pin her to the mattress with her body. God, how she loved her weight and her erection hard against her thigh, loved how her lips took hers, her tongue mimicking the way she’d taken her just hours before.

Her fingers slipped and slid over her sensitive flesh, until she writhed beneath her and she groaned her own need against her mouth. “Diana.” She kissed her deeply, passionately and fiercely, before her name fell from her lips again. “Diana.”

Another condom from the bedside table in her hand, she sat back. In the moonlight through her bedroom window, the sight of her was rich, like a feast with mouthwatering scents and tastes that made your eyes roll back in your head.

She tore open the packet. “Put it on me. I want to feel your hands driving me even crazier than I already am for you.”

Never having put on protection before, she accomplished the task with slow precision. So slow that her breath quickened and her hands clenched. When she was finished, she hauled her up until she straddled her hips, her knees on either side of her.

“Take what you want, Diana.”

It was an order. It was a plea. Her words made her catch her breath, releasing another rush of need.

It was partly how she made sure the choice was hers, but her sensual commands were also who she was—a woman who took control. And who also made sure that control spun out into boundless pleasure.

She kissed her hard as she slid down until she filled her completely. And this time, they moved with her rhythm, her pace, the control all hers. Until she cupped her hips to thrust deeper, and the world tipped sideways as they cried out together, two bodies fused into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the last part of Moonlight but not the last time..ya know guys  
> I didn't want to mix Moonlight sex with this one so I divided it into a separate chapter.  
> Hope you liked the parts :)
> 
> Age200


	15. Sinful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

Akko hadn’t spent a whole night with a woman since Layla was born. Not since her ex had handed over her infant daughter and admitted she couldn’t hack motherhood. Sorry, I thought it would be fun. But though it had gutted her to know that neither she nor their daughter had been enough for her ex, she also knew she wasn’t cut out for such responsibility. She was like a butterfly who refused to be netted by a family. So she’d taken Layla and never looked back, swearing she’d be a better mother than her dad had ever known how to be, a better parent than her mother had wanted to be. She became Layla’s protector.

Women had come and gone since then, some lasting a few weeks, some only a night. But none of them stayed in her house or slept in her bed. She hadn’t wanted Layla to get attached to someone who wasn’t going to be around long. Not when they’d already had that with her ex.

But now there was Diana. And as much as she’d known she should send her back to her room—hell, that she should never have carried her into her bedroom in the first place—she hadn’t been able to.

Not when the night had shifted into something she couldn’t define. Something she’d desperately needed.

And not when she’d wanted to stay with her in the heart of pleasure, where nothing else mattered.

But now the sun was up—and the bright light screamed the difference between last night and today.

Damn it, she’d screwed up. Royally.

She’d wanted Diana so badly she couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t even remember that she’d brought her home for Layla, her number one priority. Akko’s work, her inventions, her business—she’d throw them all away for her daughter. Just as she’d give up every penny in her bank account if it meant making Layla smile, hearing her laugh, bringing her joy.

But money had never brought any of those things. And lately, Layla laughed because of her beautiful, bright, talented nanny…

…who was making delicious little noises that started Akko’s primal head thinking on its own. With sleepy, throaty sounds, maybe a moan, she rubbed sinuously against her in her sleep.

Sweet Lord, she wanted her again. She was this close to pulling her leg over her and taking her from behind, giving them both more of the most sinful pleasure she’d ever known. But she couldn’t keep taking her, consequences be damned. She was here for Layla. She was in the same age as her. She was wholesome, fresh, and innocent—and even though she wasn’t her first, she’d still debauched her.

She’d kissed her in a gesture of comfort. And she’d let things blaze out of control.

Susan would have her head if she ever found out. Amanda would simply kill her. The Kagaris would disown her. And Akko would deserve it. She’d broken a solemn promise not to take advantage of Diana.

But even as her gut told her how wrong she’d been to take her the way she had, her heart shouted how right she’d felt in her arms, every single second of their lovemaking.

If only she wasn’t working for her…

If only she wasn’t Layla’s perfect nanny…

If only she hadn’t made that vow to Amanda and the Kagaris…

The worst would be Susan’s disappointment in her. Her family’s disappointment. She was a Kagari, and a Kagari never broke a promise. It was her job to step up, to protect her daughter, her family, the people who worked for her. Instead, she’d stepped off a cliff.

And God help her, she’d loved every moment of her fall.

But no matter how much she wished it were otherwise, a woman couldn’t seduce her nanny without consequences, regardless of how rich and powerful she might be.

One hand fisted in the covers, she tugged them from the tangle of their legs. She wanted to be gentle, but they were so entwined that there was nothing gentle about it, no other choice but to throw them off. Then she damn near vaulted from the bed.

Where the hell were her jeans?

Awakened so abruptly, Diana stared at her, then sat up with the sheet clutched to her beautiful breasts, her hair a sexy mess that made her want to crawl right back in there with her.

The guilt choked her as she finally found her jeans and pulled them on commando. She made herself face her, so pretty, so perfect. So innocent. “I’m sorry. Last night was a mistake.” The words fell from her lips before she could find a way to make them softer. Or less harsh. “I shouldn’t have let that happen. It was entirely my fault. I took advantage.”

Diana tipped her head to the side, and she wondered if she could hear the staccato beating of her heart. She wasn’t the kind of woman who hid her emotions, but nor was she an open book.

Especially not when she replied with a far more even tone than her, “You didn’t let anything happen. Nothing was your fault. And you didn’t take advantage of me.” She paused, her eyes holding her. “I wanted you, Akko.”

Hearing her name on her lips made her remember every time she’d said it last night.

Every time she’d moaned it.

“I felt the same last night.” She wouldn’t lie to her, but she also needed to remind them both. “But you work for me, and I put you in a compromising position. It was wrong. And I apologize for doing that to you.”

She blinked, but she never looked away. She wished she knew what was going on behind her pretty eyes. There were so many things she could do. Freak out. Cry. Quit.

Instead, she held out her hand. “Could you please hand me my clothes?”

The sight of her bare arm reminded her vividly of her creamy skin beneath her hands, her luscious scent fogging her mind. Just like that, she was hard again, her body crazy for her even when her brain knew it was a bad idea.

She didn’t even want to consider what her heart wanted—or what it couldn’t have where she was concerned. Because this was so damned wrong.

She found her leggings, her shirt, her lingerie, and the simple act of touching the pink panties and matching bra sent her deeper into overdrive. Her hands shook as she handed over the bundle.

“I have to go in to the office this morning,” she told her, shoving her hands in her pockets so she couldn’t reach for her. “Testing.” It was the truth, but it was also damned convenient under the circumstances.

“I’ll get dressed.”

Without an ounce of self-consciousness, she slipped out of bed, stepping into the pretty pink lingerie that made her mouth water. All that gorgeous skin, the breasts she’d cupped and tasted. Everything she’d tasted.

She wanted to drop to her knees and tell her she was an idiot to end things like this.

But she couldn’t. For her sake, because she mustn’t ever feel she had to sleep with her boss to keep her job. For Layla’s sake, to keep the best nanny she’d ever had. And because Akko had promised her friends she’d never take advantage of her. She couldn’t change last night, but she could make sure she never did it again.

She tugged on the leggings, then pulled the shirt over her head and flipped her long hair out. Her fingers itched to run through the silky tresses. With a bone-deep desire that was almost crippling, she wanted to beg her to return to her bed, to never leave her.

But before she could drag either of them deeper into the mess she’d made, she gave her a soft smile. “I don’t regret what happened last night.”

“It isn’t regret,” she had to tell her, feeling like the lowest life form. Because, God help her, she couldn’t bring herself to wish away a single thing they’d done. “It’s just that I couldn’t live with myself if we did anything more to compromise your relationship with Layla.”

She gave her a look that made her wonder if she knew that reason was only the tip of the iceberg. But instead of pushing her on it, she simply said, “Layla and I will be fine. I promised I would take care of her, and I’ll never break that vow.” Brushing her hair back from her face, she added, “What we did wasn’t wrong. And it wasn’t your fault either, so stop feeling guilty. There’s nothing to worry about, okay? Now, I’ll go get Layla up.”

She stunned her. She was letting her off the hook for everything.  
So why didn’t she feel the least bit happy about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Was it right to sleep with Diana or not? Comment below :)
> 
> Age200


	16. Worse Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

Last night, Akko had touched her so deeply, so intimately, that she’d actually rocked her world. Diana had never truly understood that saying until she’d literally knocked her world off its axis.

Only to apologize at first light and tell her it had been a mistake.

With her bone-deep sigh echoing in the hallway, Diana checked on Layla, who was still sleeping, before padding down the hall to her suite.

No matter what Akko believed, it wasn’t a mistake. Not for her. But her mother always said woman were different, that their emotions didn’t get involved. Realizing that might be true for Akko hurt deep in Diana’s heart, as if one of the valves had stopped working and she couldn’t catch her breath.

I’m sorry. Last night was a mistake.

I shouldn’t have let that happen.

It was entirely my fault.

I took advantage.

While she’d been painting rosy pictures of dreams coming true, she’d been getting ready to apologize. As though she were a schoolgirl taken advantage of by an older girl who wanted only one thing.

But Akko had wanted more than that, hadn’t she? She’d sworn she felt it when she kissed her. When she stroked every inch of her. When she held her and made her cry out in ecstasy. When she told her she appreciated not only her body, but her mind too.

Diana stripped down, tossing her clothes on the bathroom floor. Her scent was all over her, and she couldn’t go to Layla smelling like sex with her mother. Layla deserved her undivided attention, so she stepped under the dual hot sprays of the shower.

She’d remained calm in Akko’s bedroom, but now, as she ran through everything in her head on an endlessly repeating loop, she couldn’t help but worry—would she fire her? Was she afraid she couldn’t let go, that she’d turn all stalkerish? That she’d tell Amanda?

She hoped she knew she wasn’t that kind of person, that she’d never hurt her. She’d said they couldn’t sleep together again, and she’d respect that. She was her kid’s nanny, and she would never shirk that duty. Not even when her heart had broken in two as Akko stood awkwardly by the bed, her hands in her pockets.

Maybe she should spell it out. Don’t worry, I won’t turn into a crazy one-night stand. She didn’t want to be fired, didn’t want to leave Layla. Not when she could be so good for her.

I could be good for Akko too.

But she was off-limits now.

One day, when she fell in love, she wanted it to be with a woman who was good for her too. For a few precious hours, she’d thought Akko could be that woman. But now she knew better: She didn’t want to be that woman.

Her chest ached deep inside as she stood beneath the hot needles of the shower spray. Good thing she had plenty of practice in getting over bumps in the road. Even the big ones.

Or else this morning would have destroyed her.

* * *

Diana and Layla ate breakfast together in the kitchen. Su loved to talk while she cooked or did the dishes. “Akko does not normally go to the office on Saturday. She always spends weekends with her girl.”

But she wasn’t here today, and Diana was all but certain she’d gone to the office to avoid her. She definitely needed to clarify her position when she returned, both from the personal and the job perspective. She’d also have to make sure she didn’t continue to beat herself up with guilt over something she’d wanted with every cell of her body. She would never regret their one and only night together. Not when Akko had opened her eyes to how incredible lovemaking could be when it was with the right person.

Ugh. She couldn’t keep going there. Her use of the words mistake, fault, and took advantage had made everything perfectly clear.

“Can I have another waffle, Su?” Layla held up her plate.

Su made thin waffles slathered with fresh homemade jam and big chunks of strawberry. She looked at Diana for permission.

“Let’s share one more,” Diana said. “Halfsies.”

Layla bounced on the stool Diana had pulled up to the counter opposite Su. “Halfsies,” she sang out.

Her heart ached with how much like her mother she was—the cleverness, the eyes, the smile. But she vowed not to nurse her hurt. She’d learned long ago that things didn’t always work out the way you wanted. People left you, forced you out of their houses, or tried to do bad things to you while you lived under their roof. But it was how you felt about everything that made you who you were. You either wallowed in misery…

…or you got over it and kept holding on to hope.

Diana might not give up her dreams, but she would get over having them crushed.

Deep in the night, she’d hug her memories of their beautiful night close to her heart, the touches, the kisses. But during the day, she’d be totally practical and realistic. From here forward, she’d never forget that Akko was just her boss. Period. 

“Let’s go for a picnic,” she told her little charge. She wanted the warmth of the bright autumn sun. “We can pack sandwiches.” She glanced at Su. “If Su doesn’t mind us using her kitchen.” It would be good to have Layla do things for herself sometimes.

“Oh no. That is my job. I will make cheese and tomato sandwiches.” Su’s broad face lit with a smile. “I have a special basket to put my goodies in.”

It would be ungracious to refuse, so Diana smiled her thank-you and plucked Layla off the stool, swung her high, then down to the floor. Her hand in hers, they headed out to the stairs so she could get her tennis shoes. But they were stopped by a roar outside. A semi was backing through the gates into the wide driveway, just as a black sports car buzzed around it and jammed to a stop.

Layla dropped her hand and ran to the entrance hall, stretching on her toes to pull down the handle and swing open the front door. “Mommy!” She hurtled down the steps like a careening freight train, Diana’s heart pounding its way up her throat to choke her.

Oh God, could there be a worse day to meet Akko’s ex?

Even at the best of times, Diana wouldn’t have been ready to compare herself to the bombshell who climbed ever so elegantly from the expensive, sporty car. But today of all days, when she was doing everything she could to rebuild her crushed heart…  
The stunning woman scooped Layla into her embrace. She wrapped her legs around her waist as she cradled her lovingly against her hip and peppered her face with kisses. Her thick, dark hair was cut in a chic bob, her fashion-model figure draped with clothes Diana was sure had cost a year’s salary.   
Diana didn’t want to be jealous. It was a totally wasted emotion when Akko wasn’t with this woman anymore—and when she didn’t want to be with Diana anyway. Plus, her ex seemed so in love with her little girl that it was honestly hard to find anything wrong with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we get to know Akko's ex.  
> Thanks for the positive comments. I will upload more Chapter over time as there is nothing else to do. :)  
> Comment on how you liked it :)
> 
> Age200


	17. Unexpected visit part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

The woman shaded her eyes from the sun. “Hello. Who are you? Another of Akko’s nannies?”

Layla clung to her mother, laughing, giggling, joyful. Diana’s chest squeezed tighter around her heart as she walked down the steps. “Yes, I’m Diana” She made herself smile. “Layla’s new nanny.”

“You must have guessed I’m Bella, Layla’s mommy.” She tipped the girl’s face up and kissed hier nose. “It’s been ages, and I’ve been out of the country.” Her voice dipped down into baby talk. “I just had to see my little girl.”

“It’s so nice that you could stop by, but Akko’s not home—”

“Good, then my timing is impeccable.” Bella raised her brow in a perfect arch. “Akko always gets her shorts in a bunch when I bring my little girl a fabulous present.” She looked down at Layla. “Do you want to see what it is?”

“Yes!” Layla squirmed in her arms, and she set her down, taking her hand.

Bella flourished her other hand at the two men who had climbed down from the semi’s cab. “Open it up, boys,” she called.

At Bella’s command, they opened the back doors.

“What is it?” Layla strained to see inside.

“Wait and see,” Bella told Layla, her mouth curved in a satisfied smile, as if she’d bought the present just for the effect.

It shouldn’t have hurt to see her small hand in his mother’s elegant, manicured fingers. This was what Diana wanted for all children—parents who loved them even if those parents weren’t together. But this morning it reminded her of last night’s dreams. And this morning’s apology. Reminded her that she didn’t really matter.

Because she was just the nanny.

The two men pulled out a ramp and used dollies to roll down a massive round thing with metal legs that looked like an enormous beetle. Moments later,Diana recognized the beetle as a trampoline—one that would stand at least five feet off the ground.

“Take it through the side yard to the playground,” Bella called. Layla ran after the men as they trundled the trampoline around the side of the house.

“Did you also order a mesh cage so Layla can’t bounce off?” Diana had glanced into the truck as she’d passed. It was empty.

“A cage?”Bella’s eyes were framed by thick lashes as she watched Layla, her body vibrating with eagerness as the men quickly set up the huge trampoline on the grass next to the sandbox. “You can’t cage a little girl. They have to run free. Do you put her on a leash when you go to the park?”

Diana didn’t dignify the question with a reply. Instead, she pointed out what any rational person would already have noticed. “That’s a long way for a four-year-old to fall.”

Bella tsked. “You’ll keep her safe when you’re up there with her. That’s what Akko pays you to do, isn’t it?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what Akko pays me to do. Which is why there’s no way I’m going to put Layla on a trampoline like that in the first place.” Akko might worry too much, but in this, she would be perfectly justified. “It’s too tall for her to even climb on.”

Irritation flashed in Bella’s big blue eyes. “There’s a rope ladder. Besides, you can boost her up.”

“No,” Diana said emphatically. “Not without netting.”

One of the men scrambled up and began jumping on the trampoline. Layla shouted in excitement. “Can I try, Mommy? Can I, can I?”

Before Bella could get out the word yes, Diana said, “No.”

“I’ll help her,” Bella insisted. Thankfully, though, she wasn’t exactly kicking off her heels and making a run for the trampoline.

“Not while I’m here.” Diana would stick to Layla like glue if that meant keeping her safe from her mother’s dangerous gift. “She could fall off before you had a chance to grab her.” Diana pointed a finger at the delivery man, then jerked her thumb back, gesturing for him to get down. He rolled off the side, his heavy work boots thudding on the ground.

“Party pooper,” Bella said. “You’re just like Akko. She took away the skateboard I gave Layla last year. And the kiddie parachute I bought her. The canopy was a huge Superman.”  
“You gave Layla a real parachute?”

“Haven’t you ever jumped out of a plane? There were kids out there jumping, and they had the best time. Free-falling is one of the most amazing sensations ever.” She sighed like she’d just had an orgasm.

But Diana couldn’t imagine that free-falling had anything on making love with Akko.

Oh God, she couldn’t be thinking like that, especially not around Akko’s ex!

She turned her focus back to the issue at hand. “That’s crazy. Children shouldn’t be jumping out of airplanes.”

“Spoilsport.” Bella scrunched her nose. Even then she was stunning. “I can see you’re the perfect nanny for Akko, just as overprotective as she is. And here I thought she only hired you because you’re cute. Come on, if you’re so worried about Layla, we can both get on the trampoline with her.”

Working to ignore how insulting the word cute had sounded, as though Diana were nothing more than a new pet meant to entertain the family, she reiterated, “Not without a net.”

“I’m her mother.”

“And I’m her nanny, hired by her custodial parent.”  
Bella sighed. “All right, Mary Poppins, you win.”

Diana hunkered down in front of Layla, who looked like her world had just ended. “It’s too big for you, honey. You could bounce off and land on your head.” She smoothed her fingers over the bandage on her forehead. Bella hadn’t even asked about it.

“But I wanna try,” she whined.  
“Don’t you worry.” Bella swung her up in her arms and marched back to her car. “I thought your mom(Akko) might be too much of a stick in the mud to let you have fun with the trampoline, so I brought you plenty of other prezzies.”

“Ma’am, you gotta sign.”

“Put it right back on the truck,” Diana said, ignoring the clipboard the man held out.

“No can do, ma’am. You gotta talk to the store about returns.”

“Then have her sign for it.” Diana nodded at Bella.

Diana had always assumed that having a loving parent meant everything would be okay. But for the first time she realized things were more complicated than that. Because while Bella clearly loved her daughter, that didn’t necessarily mean she was good for her. Not when she seemed to bring just as much recklessness and instability with her as she did adoration and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys i'am back. I had a lot of stuff to do but now i gonna upload more chapter :)  
> Diana vs Bella hot hot lets see hoe things gonna develop AHAH men bella is crazy  
> Hope you like it :)  
> Age 200


	18. Unexpected visit part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

After they’d carried the seemingly endless number of boxes and bags into Layla’s playroom, Bella ordered coffee, which Su brought, accompanied by pretty bone china cups and coffee cake on matching flowered plates. Diana apologized to Su saying they wouldn’t need the picnic lunch, and got a knowing smile in return, as if she was used to Bella’s unannounced visits. Layla wolfed down cake with a milk chaser, then dove on yet another present.

“No,” Diana said for what felt like the millionth time when she unearthed an array of firecrackers in a bag that read Catalonia. Talking with Bella was like saying no to a child over and over.

“But I got them in this marvelous town in Spain. They have a wonderful tradition—”

“I’m sorry, Layla,” Diana said. “Those are really dangerous.” Seeing that she was on the verge of a tantrum—heck, Diana felt like having a tantrum herself—she added, “Why don’t you build a giant’s castle out of the new Legos your mommy brought you?”

Thankfully, she was able to divert her before the explosion. But Bella wasn’t at all diverted from her purpose. “You really are a Mary Poppins, aren’t you? I didn’t mean Layla should set off the fireworks all by herself. You and Akko can help her. Before we had Layla, it’s just the sort of exciting thing Akko would have loved to do with me.”

Diana tried to ignore the implication about all the other exciting things Akko had loved to do with Bella. And really, no matter what she thought of the woman—or how much her heart clenched inside her chest—she couldn’t pretend her ex wasn’t stunningly beautiful. What woman wouldn’t want to do exciting things with Bella? And for more than just one stolen night…

“If we’d ever gotten married,” Bella continued, “I would have made sure we had the most incredible fireworks show.”

“You two were never married?” Diana couldn’t keep the surprise from her voice.

Bella flapped her hand. “God forbid. Akko’s adorable and”—she fluttered her eyelashes—“we’re still such good friends.” She winked as if to make it perfectly clear just how deep that friendship still ran. “Even with the baby coming along, I wasn’t ready for marriage. But I thought having a baby would be such fun.” She widened her eyes dramatically. “I just didn’t realize they were so much work. And I got so bloated and ugly.” She grimaced. “I couldn’t do anything fun anymore.” Then she smiled brightly. “The baby shower was a blast, though. Even if all the presents were for the baby.” She planted her hand on her chest. “I’m an absolutely terrible mother. Akko’s so much better at the whole parenting thing.” She waved with a flourish.

Diana had the uncharitable thought that the gesture was just like the Wicked Witch. But Bella wasn’t really wicked. She was just…careless and thoughtless. After spending less than sixty minutes with her, it was obvious that having fun was more important to her than actually raising a child.

Diana’s mother had had nothing and Bella had everything, but still Diana saw the similarities: Fun was the most important thing to Bella, just as the next fix had been more important to Diana’s mom than keeping food in the fridge or taking care of her kids.

“It’s so much better for Layla this way, don’t you think?” Bella looked at Dianaas if she expected her to actually agree that leaving her child was a good thing.

“Mommy, come help me.”

Layla already knew how to build the blocks on her own. She had her mother’s inventive spirit, and she could follow the instructions. But she obviously wanted her mother’s attention. 

And Bella was good at giving a few moments of bright and cheerful attention, even if she was as terrible at being a full-time mother as she said. She lay on her stomach on the floor beside her, propped her elbows, and began sorting through bits and pieces, reading instructions, and making Layla the center of her world. She soaked up all that love, laughing, playing, enjoying.

“We went to the zoo last week,” Layla told her, recounting all the animals they’d seen in Luna Lova Zoo.

“That sounds like such fun.” The tiny frown creasing Bella’s forehead made Diana think she was a little jealous that her daughter had had fun with someone else. “In fact, let’s go to the zoo in Appleton Academy this afternoon just as soon as we’re done building your new castle. They have the most marvelous gorillas there. Diana, could you please arrange that for us?”

Diana nodded, texting Jasminka to ask her to please have the car ready in the next hour or so for a trip to the Appleton Academy Zoo . Layla and her mother talked about everything Layla had done with Diana in the past week, and Bella made plans for all the things they would do not only this afternoon at the zoo, but also the next time she visited, which she assured her would be in a couple of weeks.

Akko should have told her Layla’s mother stopped by every two weeks. Warned her, anyway. But maybe if Bella was a little jealous of the fun things Layla had done with Diana, she might come around more often.

In any case, Diana knew she needed to stop judging Bella. Yes, there were some obvious lapses in her judgment. And she could be a bit condescending with “the help,” as Diana and Su so clearly were to her. But at the same time, she was very sweet with Layla, listening to her chatter as though it had the potential to rearrange mountains or bring world peace, while she handed her pieces and praised her for the absolutely amazing, fantabulous job she was doing. Diana’s heart lit up seeing the glow on Layla’s face, the joy brimming in her eyes and bubbling over in her voice.


	19. Unexpected visit part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

A cell phone rang from deep within Bella’s ginormous, expensive leather purse. “Can you toss me my phone?”

After witnessing Layla’s joy, Diana barely even resented being cast as Bella’s personal assistant. She rummaged down into the expensive bag, searching for the phone’s lighted dial and the source of the old Blondie song Call Me, then handed it over to Bella.

“Caily, honey, talk to me. It’s been ages.” Propped on her elbows, the phone to her ear, Bella crossed her legs at the ankles, swinging them back and forth, flashing the red soles of her shiny black high heels while Layla plugged away at the giant’s castle. Some of her glimmer died as she lost her focused attention.

“Yes, I’m in England, so of course you should count me in. I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Bella flipped her wrist to look at her watch. “I have to pack and shower and make myself gorgeous, but I can do it.” She listened, nodding. “Send your driver. I have no desire to manage the drive to SFO on my own. You’re a doll. Smooches.” Hanging up, she flopped over on the carpet, then rolled into a cross-legged position. “You are not going to believe this.” She waited until she had both Diana’s and Layla’s complete attention. “Caily got an invite to a private fashion extravaganza with three of the top designers. In Paris. This will be epic.” She clapped her hands. “We’re taking her daddy’s personal jet.” She patted Layla’s cheek. “I have to run, sweetie. But we’ll do all those fun things we talked about when I get back. Promise.” She leaned in, offering her cheek. “Give Mommy a smooch.”

“But I want you to see the castle.” Her lower lip trembled, and Diana saw tears glimmering. “And we were going to the zoo.”

“Oh honey-bunny, I wish I could, but I’ve got to pack and shower. So many things to do before Paris.” As if she’d only just noticed her daughter’s impending tears, she cupped her chin. “I’d take you with me, but you know your mommy(Akko) would hate that.”

Diana's hackles rose like a mama bear protecting her young. Bella had given Layla exactly an hour and a half. Ninety minutes of love and attention before the timer dinged. But getting into a battle in front of Layla would make things worse.

Bella rolled to her feet, smoothed her designer outfit, then held out her hand to Layla. “Walk me to my car so you can give your mommy a big good-bye kiss.”

Diana could see how much self-control it took the four-year-old girl to blink back her tears before she scrambled to her feet and took her mother’s hand. Outside, Bella hauled her up in her arms and covered her face with more kisses, while Layla threw her arms around her neck, hugging tightly as though she’d never let go.

After less than sixty seconds—Diana couldn’t help but count silently in her head—Bella pried her off. “Run to your nanny. She’ll help you finish building your toy.”

She stood staring at her mother for a long moment before finally trudging back to Diana’s side. For the first time, she didn’t reach for her hand, and when she bent down to take her, it was limp.

Bella climbed into the car, blowing kisses. “I’ll be back soon. We’ll do the zoo. Promise. Love you. ’Bye!”

Diana remembered the trampoline too late, and before she could remind Bella to have the store pick it up, Akko’s ex was gone with a squeal of tires as the sporty black car roared through the front gates, like a hurricane blowing through and leaving its wreckage behind.

“It’s not too late,” she told Layla. “We still have time for that picnic Su was going to make us.”

“I don’t want to go,” she grumbled, her mouth in a frown as she stared down the empty drive.

“Okay. Then why don’t we finish the castle so your mommy can see it when she gets home?”

“I hate the castle.” She scuffed her shoe on the drive. “Why wouldn’t Mom (Akko) let me go if Mommy (Bella) wanted me to?”

There was no way Diana could explain to the little girl that Bella would never take her on a trip like that, because no matter how well behaved she was, she would get in the way of her fun. Diana was beyond fumed that Bella had the nerve to blame it on Akko.

She knelt in the driveway. “It’s very hard for little girls to pick up and go like that. You have school on Monday. And your mommy will be very busy with all her designer friends.”

Her lip trembled again. “But she was going to take me to the zoo.”

“I know.” A bubble of anger rose up in Diana’s throat, and she had to work to swallow it. She didn’t say that she and her mommy would do it next time, because she didn’t believe Bella would actually follow through. For Bella there would always be something sparkly and new that took precedence over Layla. “We’ll think of something fun to do instead.”

She jerked her hand out of Diana's. “No!” she shouted, stamping her foot. “It’s not fair. I want to go with her. I want to bounce on the bouncy thing. Mom isn’t nice to me! And neither are you!” She ran up the steps into the house, slamming the front door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the chapter "Unexpected visit" you can clearly see that money and fun is always a great thing but if you want to raise a child you just have to put these things aside. In this case it is clear to see that Bella has no interest in Layla at all. Of course she sometimes comes to visit so that she is not forgotten at Layla. She doesn't realize that she hurts Layla's feelings after every visit.  
> Hope you like this part :) Comment below
> 
> Age200


	20. Layla's mother part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After growing up dirt poor in a Japan neighborhood, Atsuko Kagari seemingly has it all now—brains, brawn, and billions. And most importantly, Layla, Her 4-year-old daughter, the one good outcome of a disastrous relationship that destroyed her last ounce of trust. The only thing she’s lacking is the perfect nanny for her daughter. And Diana Cavendish is absolute perfection. Utterly enchanting. Completely fascinating. And totally off limits.  
> This is Diana’s dream job. Swallowed up in the foster care system after losing hermother, Diana has always dreamed of family. She showers 4-year-old layla with all the love she’s kept bottled up inside. Love she could also offer to her gorgeous billionaire boss—if only she weren’t the very last woman she could ever hope to have.
> 
> But when sizzling sparks of attraction turn into a forbidden, sinfully hot night of pleasure, will Diana love be enough to make Akko forget the past and love fearlessly?

Diana double-cursed Bella. And by the time she got to the playroom,Layla had blown through, kicking the castle apart. She climbed the stairs to her room to find her curled in a ball on her bed. She sat beside her, but she rolled away, giving her her back.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” she whispered. It was the same thing she’d told her mother less than twenty-four hours ago. The same thing she’d told herself this morning, even as her heart continued to ache.

“It’s not.” She sniffled and sobbed, her arm over her little face. “Why doesn’t she like me?”

She was close to tears herself. “Oh, sweetheart, of course she likes you. She loves you.” But what excuse was she supposed to give for the way Bella had behaved? “She’s just so busy.” And careless and thoughtless. And downright cruel. “She loves you, sweetheart. As much as your daddy does.” Then she added what was already in her heart. “As much as I do.”

All her words did was make her sob harder, hiccupping with her distress.

Knowing she needed to get it out, she let Layla cry, rubbing her back, until finally she fell asleep. And all the while her heart broke for her, for the mother she wanted and could never have. She knew about wanting your mom to be someone you could count on—wanting it even when you knew it was never going to happen.

Her heart broke for Akko too. She was sure that every time Bella visited Layla, it ended like this—in tantrums, stamping feet, and tears. How helpless and powerless Akko must feel.

Just as helpless and powerless as Diana felt against her growing feelings for Layla’s father, who had made all of her dreams come true for a few  
precious hours in the dark.  
*****  
Akko went straight to the playroom when she got home from the lab. She tried to spend weekends at home with Layla, but with the new product Luna Nova International was releasing at the end of the month, the quality inspection this morning couldn’t wait. She’d hoped her absence would make things easier with Diana too, giving them both a few hours to think straight about what they’d done last night and accept that it could never happen again.

Only, she hadn’t been able to push her into a corner of her mind any more than she’d been able to keep from taking her to her big bed last night. Every other thought was of how beautiful, how soft, how sweet—and how sexy—she’d been.

You can’t have her, she reminded herself. Last night can never happen again.

But all it took was one smile from Diana, seated beside Layla on the playroom floor, for Akko’s heart to stutter in her chest. In the sunlight through the window, her hair a fiery gold, she was the angel she’d seen by the fountain during the unveiling of Charlie’s sculpture.

She’d used the excuse of work to walk away from her this morning, but now she was all out of excuses. She knelt on the carpet beside them and a gazillion Lego pieces, finally noting that Layla hadn’t looked up, not even to say hi. “What are you working on, buddy?”

“Nothing.” Her daughter’s voice was sullen.

Akko’s gut twisted again with fear as well as guilt. “Is everything all right after yesterday?” she asked Diana, her pulse racing. Could a concussion bring on mood swings? Had the doctor diagnosed her injury correctly?

“She just woke up from a nap. She’s still sleepy. Right, Layla?” She reached out a hand, and Layla flinched. The movement was slight, but Akko was hyperaware after yesterday’s fall.

“You don’t usually take naps anymore,” she said to her daughter.

Layla shrugged and kept robotically plugging parts into her latest creation. Akko frowned. Something was definitely off. But if it wasn’t yesterday’s fall, then what?

Diana moved gracefully to her feet. “I’ll get your mom some coffee, okay, Layla? We’ll be right back.” She gave Akko a penetrating stare and gestured for her to join her.

By the time she met her in the kitchen, Akko had finally guessed the problem. “Bella was here, wasn’t she?” She recognized the signs, and they tore her up inside, knowing exactly what Layla was feeling.

Diana pursed her lips. “Yes. I didn’t want to talk about it in front of Layla.”

She swore under her breath. “Tell me what happened.” Every beat of her heart felt like a nail driving deeper.

Closing her eyes briefly, she shook her head. It was the kind of gesture everyone made after Bella descended on them like an atomic bomb. “She brought her Legos, firecrackers, and a trampoline.”

“Firecrackers?” Even for Bella, that was crazy.

“The trampoline is outside. I wouldn’t let her use it, and she’s upset. It’s not child-size, and there’s no net.” She sighed. “But we were getting over that. Until Layla’s mother got a call inviting her to Paris for a fashion show right after they’d made plans to go to the zoo together this afternoon. She had to leave right away to catch her plane, so no zoo.”


End file.
